Dalsze Kroniki Kitesek
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Oto część trzecia. Dorosłe Kiteski... przynajmniej z założenia... Młodzi ochaterowie i cała masa Happy Endów!
1. Chapter 1

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Oto dalsze losy Kitesek.

Ta część to wstęp, spotkanie części bohaterów i odczytanie pewnego testamentu...

Sierpień roku panieńskiego 1996 był słoneczny i ciepły zarazem, co nie było niczym wyjątkowym, ale niektóre istoty irytowało. Zaskakujące może być, że w tym roku było tych osób więcej niż normalnie.

Był sobie dla przykładu pewien szesnastolatek, którego dobijała świadomość, że stracił ostatnią rodzinę, a pogoda w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje i z jego żalu sobie zwyczajnie jaja robi.

Była też pewna czarownica w wieku zbliżającym się do średniego (u mugoli u czarodziei, to trochę się przesuwało), która w takie dni, jak te klęła swoja czarne glany, czarny płaszcz, czarną koszulę i czarną spódnicę.

Była też kobieta w podobnym wieku, która teoretycznie kochała słońce i ciepło, ale wreszcie wróciła do ojczyzny i chciałaby zobaczyć naturalny stan Anglii, czyli jakiś deszczyk.

I był czarodziej, który miał dość słońca, bo mu w lochach za ciepło było, a na dwór nawet wyjść się nie odważył, bo bał się opalenia tym piekielnym słońcem i stracenia swojego niepowtarzalnego imidża.

No i oczywiście był czarodziej, którego oczy po pełni były trochę za bardzo wyczulone na światło i też go pogoda irytowała. Prawie tak, jak słowotok Nymfadory, która za wszelką cenę starała się go poderwać i od której musiał uciec aż na Pokątną.

Jednak oni wciąż byli w mniejszości, a większość cieszyła się promieniami słonecznymi, którymi tak hojnie obdarzała ich natura.

Panie profesorze? – zagadnął Harry. – Kto nas będzie w tym roku uczył OPCM?

Nie wiem, Harry. Dumbledore kogoś znalazł, ale nie chciał mi powiedzieć.

Czemu? – spytała zszokowana Hermiona.

Stwierdził, że to będzie miła niespodzianka. Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynam się bać.

Harry parsknął cicho śmiechem, a Hermiona, która uważała za niestosowne takie żarty, z trudem śmiech powstrzymała.

Jak tego ktosia poznacie, to zdacie mi szczegółowy raport w pierwszy weekend w Hogsmeade, choć może poznam go szybciej – powiedział Lupin.

Ja nie mogę chodzić do Hogsmeade – oznajmił Harry, na powrót smutny i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. – Zgoda mojego chrzestnego nie obowiązuje po jego... śmierci, a Dursley'owie mi nie dali.

Jestem pewna, że, jeśli poprosisz Dumbledore'a, to...

Nie będę go o nic prosił! – warknął dość głośno i stanowczo Harry.

Pewnie! Nie daj się! – krzyknęła jakaś kobieta tuż za nimi i wszyscy gwałtownie się odwrócili.

Zobaczyli czarownicę w wieku mniej, więcej Remusa. Ubraną po mugolsku, w niebieskie dżinsy i czarną koszulkę z zielonym napisem napisem „_Slyth rules, Gryf dies"_. Włosy miała krótkie i dość ciemne, aczkolwiek wciąż blond, a oczy brązowe i, jak prawie zawsze, lekko podkrążone. Uśmiechała się do nich, chwaląc zdolności polskich dentystów magicznych.

Andy! – Lupin najwyraźniej był w stanie szoku.

Owszem – odparła zapytana z uśmiechem. – Mam do ciebie pytanko, bo jak zawsze jesteś przedstawicielem rasy myślącej, dlaczego ludzie się na mnie głupio patrzą?

Remus spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i po chwili odparł bez wahania.

Może gdybyś założyła koszulkę z długimi rękawami lepiej byś wypadła.

Czemu? – spytała ta zszokowana.

Bo widać ci Mroczny Znak, a tak się składa, że jest wojna – oznajmił z anielską cierpliwością. – A ty jesteś w koszulce zespołu G.A.S. i z Mrocznym Znakiem.

Ale w kiciu odsiedziałam, co swoje i wyszłam za dobre sprawowanie, to chleb im w mordę. Teraz mam zamiar osiągnąć, to co nie osiągalne, zdobyć, to co nie zdobywalne, odkryć, to czego nie odkryłam, zasmakować tego, czego nie zasmakowałam, posiąść to, czego nie posiadłam i …

Znów będziesz podrywać Snape'a? – westchnął Remus, a Harry i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego, jak na wariata, a potem na wariatkę przed nim.

Owszem – padła odpowiedź. – Moja jedyna konkurencja siedzi obecnie w Azkabanie i nawet, jak wyjdzie, to będzie mieć zakaz powrotu do Wielkiej Brytanii.

Skąd wiesz?

Siedziałam z tą małpą w celi, to był istny koszmar! – oświadczyła Andrea i spojrzała na szesnastolatków, którzy patrzyli na nią z opadniętą szczęką, zamiast współczuć w nieszczęściu.

Co im? – rzuciła, ruszając wraz z pozostałą trójką w kierunku banku Gringotta.

Chyba są w szoku.

Aha.

Kim pani jest? – wyrzucił z siebie Harry.

Andrea Isabella Deer w mam nadzieję niedalekiej przyszłości Snape.

Przedstawiasz się tak od czwartej klasy Hogwartu – zauważył wilkołak.

Niedaleka to pojęcie względne!

I w tejże miłej atmosferze dotarli do wrót banku i każde poszło po swoje pieniądze albo i nie poszło (Lupin), bo nie miało po co. Harry i Hermiona uwinęli się szybko, ale okazało się, że muszą jeszcze poczekać na Rona i resztę rudego rodu, z którymi tu się umówili.

Na nieszczęście nadeszli oni w tym samym momencie, co Andrea ruszyli, więc wszyscy razem na zakupy, po drodze się trochę rozdzielając, bo nie wszyscy zmierzali w jedno miejsce, jak to dość często bywa.

Lupin? – zagadnęła w pewnym momencie Andrea. – A co tak dokładnie stało się kundlowi?

Wpadł za bramę śmierci – oznajmił Remus, ostrożnie zerkając w stronę Harry'ego.

Ale…- zaczęła Andrea, ale szybko jej przerwał.

Jeśli chcesz się czegoś dokładnie dowiedzieć, to wpadnij na Grimmlaud Place 12, w sobotę po piętnastej. Nie chcę rozmawiać o tym przy Harrym, ciężko to przeżył – dodał ciszej wilkołak, gdy zauważył, że Chłopiec – Który – Przeżył zajęty jest wystawą sklepu z markowym sklepem quidditcha.

Znała pani Syriusza? – spytał w tym momencie Harry, który jednak nie był tak zajęty, jak Lupin myślał, że jest.

Tak, kopio Jamesa. Aleśmy się nie lubili.

Czemu? – spytał Harry, według którego nie można było nie lubić jego ojca chrzestnego.

Bo to kretyn był – oznajmiła.

To po co chce się pani dowiadywać o jego śmierci? – prawie krzyknął Harry, który stracił resztki cierpliwości.

Żeby wiedzieć komu pomnik postawić za pozbycie się kolejnego Huncwotowatego. No co? Działa mi kundel na nerwy! Najpierw ucieka z Azkabanu, choć nikt tego jeszcze nie dokonał, a potem wpada za zasłonkę, czego teoretycznie nie da się zrobić będąc żywym! No i dręczył Severuska.

Ron parsknął niepohamowanym śmiechem i to bynajmniej nie na gadkę o zasłonce, a Harry dał spokój, bo z wariatami trzeba ostrożnie.

Remus, Harry, Hermiona i Ron ruszyli do księgarni, reszta Weasley'ów gdzie indziej, a Andrea do zoologicznego po sowę.

W księgarni było duszno i pachniało książkami, jednak Remus, jako że był świeżo po pełni wyczuwał znacznie więcej zapachów. I jeden z nich wydał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Zignorował to jednak i poszedł wraz ze swą byłą najlepszą uczennicą do działu z lekturami dodatkowymi.

W tym samym czasie do czytających pospiesznie listę książek Pottera i Weasley'a podszedł osobnik zdecydowanie blond i zdecydowanie niebieskooki. Był to zdecydowanie Malfoy.

No, no Potter, uczymy się czytać?

Umiem czytać Malfoy – oznajmił Harry.

Poważnie? – zaironizował Dracon, po czym uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Ale w tym roku to ja będę najlepszy z OPCM.

Och, a to niby czemu? Wreszcie otworzyłeś podręcznik?- odgryzł się Ron, któremu o otwieraniu podręcznika musiała przypominać Hermiona.

Moja ciotka zostaje nauczycielką – oznajmił z dumą. – A ona jest…

Matką chrzestną Harry'ego – oznajmił Remus, któremu niespodzianka Dumbledore'a przestała się podobać, a znajomy zapach stał się zrozumiały.

Za to miny Harry'ego i Draco były wyjątkowo śmiechawe.

Draco – zawołała Narcyza. – Idziemy.

I po chwili nie było po nich śladu. (Po za śliną, która wyciekła młodemu Malfoy'owi, gdy zbyt długo trzymał otwartą paszczę z zaskoczenia).

Harry chciał o coś zapytać, ale mina Remusa świadczyła jednoznacznie, że nie chce o tym mówić i zapłaciwszy za książki, jak najszybciej przeciągnął ich po całej Pokątnej, po czym w tempie ekspresowym znaleźli się na Grimmauld Place 12.

Życie toczyło się zwykłym tokiem, aż nadeszła sobota, a tam czekała na nich kolejna szokująca niespodzianka.

Remusie wynikła poważna sprawa – oznajmiła Molly Weasley zaraz po spotkaniu Zakonu.

Co się stało? – spytał Lupin, który zaczynał mieć już dość tego dnia i nie tylko, ale pokornie poszedł do kuchni, a wraz z nim podreptała Święta Trójca Hogwartu, która nie porzucała żadnych okazji zdobycia informacji.

Pamiętasz, jak ktoś zażartował, że każdy z Zakonu powinien napisać testament? – zapytała Molly, siadając ciężko na ławie przy stole. – Powiedzmy, że Syriusz wziął to na poważnie.

Artur podał Remusowi zwój pergaminu.

Sądzimy, że ty go powinieneś przeczytać – Remus wziął głęboki wdech… i ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a wrzaski pani Black niosły się wokoło. – Ja otworzę.

Poszedł otworzyć Andrei, na którą nadeszła pora i kopara mu opadła, gdy wreszcie otworzył. Przed drzwiami stała owszem, Andy, ale przed nią stała nieco niższa kobieta z krótkimi włosami i jak zwykle ubrana na czarno.

Sammie…

Witaj, Remus.

Oj przestańcie się tak na siebie gapić – warknęła znudzona Andy. – To się nudne robi!

Remus szybko wprowadził dziewczyny i do jadalni, i w sprawę. Wszyscy usiedli cicho i patrzyli na Remusa, który ze ściśniętym gardłem rozwinął pergamin.

„_Ja, Syriusz Andrew Black, nie do końca zdrowy na umyśle, ale na ciało nie narzeka, spisuję swój testament z nadzieją, że za szybko nie zostanie on odczytany. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, chciałbym, aby wszystkim, którzy będą chcieli słuchać, przeczytał go Remmy, bo, jak go znam, to ma odpowiedni głos do ckliwych dokumentów. Grimmauld Place zapisuję Dumbledore'owi na Zakon Feniksa i niech Merlin mu sprzyja! Mój ukochany dworek w Restland zapisuję Harry'emu i nakazuję go wyremontować, bo mi się nie chciało. Mój motor tak, jak obiecałem zostawiam Billowi i niech poderwie na niego Valerie, to taka fajna laska."_

Bill spojrzał zaskoczony na Remusa i pozostałych zebranych.

Kim jest Valerie? – spytał.

Kiteską – oznajmiła z dumą Andy.

A kim jest Kiteska?

Członkinią Kitesek – oznajmiła z dumą Andy.

A kim są Kiteski?

Grupą, składającą się z Kitesek – oznajmiła z dumą Andy.

Grrrrr...

To taka grupa, jak Huncwoci…- zaczęła tłumaczyć Sammie.

Lepsza – wtrąciła Andy.

Która z nimi konkurowała i w której było pięć o rok młodszych od nich dziewczyn. Między innymi była narzeczona Syriusza, Valerie, która podobno ma z nim dziecko, a teraz jest bogatą wdową bo jakimś Ali Babie.

Aha … Kontynuuj Remus.

„_Resztkę moich pieniędzy przekazuję Molly, a żeby się przypadkiem nie obraziła, to niech wie, że to za znoszenie mojego towarzystwa i wzorową (choć czasem przesadną) opiekę nad Harrym. Książkę „Jak poderwać Ślizgona w siedem dni" wydanie pierwsze z 1672 roku, którą znalazłem w rodzinnej bibliotece, zostawiam oczywiście Andrei i niech jej szczęście sprzyja, wyjdzie za Nietoperza i urodzi mu batmany. Wszystkie moje płyty, jakie kiedykolwiek zebrałem zostawiam Sammie, bo tylko ona tu docenia porządną muzykę. I wszystko to, o czym zapomniałem zostawiam Samancie, Remusowi i Harry'emu, niech się jakoś podzielą._

_Ale, żeby nie było tak miło, to mam jeszcze parę życzeń, które możecie uznać za ostatnią wolę. Primo – Ron powiedz na litość Merlina Hermionie, że Ci się podoba, bo na to już się patrzeć nie da."_

Ron wtopił się kolorem we własne włosy.

„_Secundo - Harry przestań się smęcić i jęczeć i marudzić, bo Voldemort i z nim walka, to nie cały świat i poderwij sobie jakąś zgrabną laskę albo jakiegoś faceta. Twój wybór."_

Harry'emu szczęka opadła i uszkodziła stół.

„_Tertio – Remus powiedz Sammie, że wciąż ją kochasz, a Sammie niech Ci powie to samo, bo jesteście żałosni, a nie melodramatyczni."_

Remus wyjątkowo szybko przeszedł do następnego punktu, a Sammie wbiła wzrok w stopy.

„_Po czwarte (moja znajomość obcych języków ma swoje ograniczenia) – Snape na litość wszystkich świętych i diabłów ożeń się z Deer i doceń jej wytrwałość"_

Ten punkt mi się podoba szczygólnie – oznajmiła Deer.

„_Po piąte i ostatnie – zróbcie mi tę przyjemność i zbierzcie się znów wszyscy do walki z Voldkiem. Wszyscy Huncwoci, Kiteski i przyjaciele, jacy jeszcze żyją i walczą po naszej stronie!_

_PS. I zatłuczcie ode mnie Petera._

_Syriusz Black, 02 05 1995"_

No to trzeba ściągnąć White, Hiboux, Red, Loafa, Penguin i Frog – oznajmiła Sammie.

A Houses? – spytała Andy.

Martwy – odparła Sammie.

A Severus? – spytała z uśmiechem Andy.

A jego też trza ściągnąć… albo my ściągniemy się do Hogwartu, tak będzie łatwiej – oznajmił Bill, który już się w sprawę zaangażował i spotkanie się skończyło.


	2. Chapter 2

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część mówi o tym, co kto ma robić i o tym, jak to robi...

Zostało jednak zwołane kolejne zebranie mające na celu sprawić by każdy wiedział, co ma robić i by nie robił tego, co mają zrobić inni i żeby nie było tak, że jest coś, co miało być zrobione, ale zrobione nie zostało, bo to coś miał robić ktoś, kto robił to coś, co robił też ktoś inny, który nie wiedział, że ktoś inny też będzie to robił i dlatego nie zrobił tego, co ten ktoś miał zrobić, a nie zrobił, bo robił to samo, co ten ktoś... Tak, czy owak zostało zwołane kolejne zebranie, na którym już tradycyjnie dowództwo przejęła Sammie.

Po pierwsze: podoba mi się teoria Deer, mówiąca o tym, że za Bramę Śmierci nie da się przejść żywym. Znaczy, że może uda nam się go wyciągnąć. Ja poszukam jakiś książek na ten temat w Hogwarcie. Artur w ministerialnej bibliotece…

Nie da rady – oznajmił Artur. – Tam można wejść tylko, jak się pracuje na wyższym szczeblu i nie jest skazańcem lub/i o coś podejrzanym, a jak wiesz za pewne minister za mną nie przepada. To wystarczy.

Kurde – mruknęła pani Karkarov.

Mogę poprosić Anne, to Śmierciożerczyni, ale dla Kitesek zdradzi. Zwłaszcza, że boi się o mężusia. Możemy ich też przekabacić – oznajmiła Deer.

Dobra. Zajmiesz się tym i przy okazji odnajdziesz też Kingę i Loafa.

Ja do końca wakacji znajdę Sowę, a Remus…

A może byś tak się przestała rządzić i wzięła pod uwagę, że mamy słuchać Dumbledore'a? – warknął Lunatyk bynajmniej nie miło, ale nikt go nie poparł, bo Molly nie było.

I to mówi Huncwot – burknął ktoś spod drzwi i wszyscy obejrzawszy się ujrzeli Severusa Snape'a w pełnej okazałości 1.

Witaj Smarkerusie – powitał go wilkołak wyraźnie w wojowniczym nastroju.

Te, bestia się nie wymądrzaj – warknęła Andy, którą nastrój Lupina zaczął irytować. – Severus nam pomoże, może poszukać u siebie w księgach, ma ich tyle, że…

Ty też. O ile wiem, dwór Deerów ma pokaźną bibliotekę, jedną z większych w Europie.

No widzisz, to mamy, gdzie pojechać na Święta, bo to pewnie krócej nie potrwa – oznajmiła Andy z uśmiechem.

Severus westchnął, a młode pokolenie zachichotało za co został im zaserwowany wzrok bazyliszka w wykonaniu Mistrza Eliksirów. Było, więc mniej petryfikujące, ale bardziej przerażające.

Ktoś musi odnaleźć Val i Alexis, bo ja nie zdążę – oznajmiła Sammie, patrząc z wyrzutem na Lunatyka, który sobie z jej wzroku nic nie robił, bo na drutach nie umiał.

Ja mogę poszukać tej Val, jak podacie mi jej dane – zaoferował się Bill, którego Fleur rzuciła.

A po Alexis wyśle się Sowę, jak się już ją znajdzie – dokończyła Rogaczka i tak pozostało.

Nowy Jork, jakiś blok, w jakimś blokowisku

Trzecia klatka od lewej

Godzina 12:32 p. m. – znaczy się popołudniu

Ks. Michael Loaf odnaleziony przez Andreę Deer został wysłany, aby odnaleźć Kingę Frog. Wziął urlop (macierzyński) i wędrował między budynkami, szukając właściwego budynku. Znalazł. Znalazł też klatkę i mieszkanie. Zapukał, jak to zwykle robią ludzie kulturalni (nauczył się na filmach).

Otworzyła mu jakaś miła murzynka z dredami i dziesięcioma kolczykami, na samej twarzy.

Wróżka przyjmuje tylko w soboty – oznajmiła.

Ale ja do niej prywatnie.

Dziwka przyjmuje tylko w piątki – odparła murzynka z uniesionymi brwiami, patrząc na koloratkę.

Powiedz jej, że przyszedł Michael Loaf i ma się zbierać, bo wraca do Anglii.

Murzynka cofnęła się do mieszkania. Po chwili wybiegła z niego Żaba i rzuciła się na szyję staremu kumplowi, na co on nie zareagował zbyt entuzjastycznie.

Chlebek!

Cicho, Żaba. Wracasz ze mną do Anglii.

A po co? – spytała Kinga.

Ratować Blacka, walczyć z Voldemortem, spotkać Kiteski itd. Itp.

Aha... Zaczekaj spakuję się i napiszę notatkę mężowi, żeby sobie obiad odgrzał.

Siedem godzin później zdążyła spakować już rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby do podręcznych siedemnastu waliz i ruszyli na lotnisko. Pięcioma taksówkami.

12:32, WYSEPKA ACHU-ACHU,

TEMPERATURA 37 STOPNI C

Tydzień po wydaniu rozkazów

Bill Weasley doszedł po raz kolejny do wniosku, że się gotuje. Nie wypowiedział jednak tego na głos, gdyż tubylec, który go przewoził wyglądał, jakby nie pogardził smacznym kąskiem gotowanej ludzczyzny. Oczywiście Billa mama nauczyła go, że nie należy oceniać ludzi po pozorach. Tym razem jednak nie chciał się upewniać, czy jego przeczucie jest trafne.

Po za tym zaczęło go już trochę irytować, że wciąż nie może trafić na właściwą wyspę. Poszukiwania Valerie Red nie były tak proste, jak się początkowo wydawały. Była możliwość, że Val mieszka na jednej z pięciu wysp, leżących przy obrzeżach Afryki (Bara-Bara, Och-Och, More-Bejbe, Ichaaa, Har-Em i Achu-Achu) przy iście weasley'owskim farcie po odwiedzeniu czterech wysp nie trafił jeszcze na tą właściwą (Zaznaczając, że Har-Em odwiedził dwa razy, bo zabłądził). Miał ogromną nadzieję, że piąta wyspa okaże się tą właściwą i nie będzie musiał wracać z tym samym przewoźnikiem.

Ruszył mijając po drodze setki pół nagich mężczyzn i doszedł do wielkiej rezydencji pełnej luksusów, ogromnych okien, kwiatów, pięknych obrazów, drogich mebli i - co najważniejsze - tabunu skąpo ubranych mężczyzn wszelakich ras ludzkich.

Powolnym krokiem kierował się w kierunku największego tłumu, czyli nad ogromny basen z jasnoniebiesko wodą. Tuż przy nim na wygodnym leżaku leżała kobieta. Długie RUDE włosy spływały jej na ramiona, a Wyjątkowo-Bardzo skąpe bikini leżało na niej, jak ulał. Wokół tejże przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej roiło się od płci przeciwnej. Jeden z mężczyzn masował jej stopy, inny wachlował ją sporym liściem palmowym, jeszcze inny stał w odpowiedniej pozycji, aby światło nie świeciło rudowłosej w oczy, kolejny obierał jej winogrona i wydłubywał z nich pestki, a jeszcze inny ocierał jej twarz wilgotnym ręcznikiem.

W kobiecym raju na leżaczku spoczywała Valerie Red, która zdobyła jedną z największych fortun świata, wychodząc za mąż za wyjątkowo bogatego szejka arabskiego i dość szybko wdowiejąc. Nigdy nie miała wyrzutów sumienia, w końcu umierał szczęśliwy, a i tak nie wiedziałby, co zrobić z taką ilością pieniędzy. Prawda?

Teraz ta ponętna osóbka spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na nową postać, która ukazała się w zasięgu wzroku.

Ja cię nie znam – oznajmiła, a uwaga okolicznych mężczyzn skupiła się na nim.

Przysłały mnie pani dawne przyjaciółki, Kiteski.

Kiteski! Co u nich? – zawyła Valerie zrywając się z leżaczka i ciągnąc Billego do domu.

W ciągu pół godziny zgodziła się jechać z nim na koniec świat byle tylko odnaleźć starą, kochaną Alexis, no i ocalić Syriusza.

Co prawda przestał już ją interesować (znacznie bardziej zaczął Bill, który zdawał się nie zauważać różnicy wieku między nimi), ale miło by było gdyby Bazil poznał ojca, jak wróci ze szkoły.

10 września 1996

GODZINA ZDECYDOWANIE ZBYT PÓŹNA, JAK NA SIEDZENIE W BIBLIOTECE

NARODOWA BIBLIOTEKA MAGICZNEJ ANGLII

MINISTERSTWO MAGII

Andrea Deer ze strachu przed Sammie i radości, że wreszcie ma coś do roboty nie jęczała przez pierwsze kilka dni pracy. Anne wykołowała ją tak, że teraz biedna Rogaczka musiała tu siedzieć, a ks. Loaf wraz z Frog już dawno w Hogsmeade się zaaklimatyzowali. Po ponad trzech tygodniach Deer miała już dość. Zawsze kochała książki, ale przeglądanie setek tomów i akt jedynie po to, żeby uratować Blacka „lekko" działało jej na nerwy. W dodatku nie można było używać magii, bo księgozbiory się niszczą.

Jasne... Mówcie mi Kluska...

W bibliotece zaległą grobowa cisza. Różniła się od zwykłej ciszy tym, że tak cicho było tylko w grobie. I to takim bez robaków i zombie. Nawet książki wyładowane magią przestały cicho szeleścić.

Gadam, jak sowa... muszę się leczyć... ale najpierw znaleźć tą przeklętą bramę.

Po czym powróciła do czytania tytułów rozdziałów i sprawdzania, czy jest tam coś o bramie do świata umarłych.

Jak przelecieć królika – nie ma bramy

Jak przelecieć krowę – chyba zmienię książkę

Zasłony i jak je cerować – nie ma bramy

Jak reanimować psa – hihihi nie ma bramy

Jak zabić nauczyciela- nie ma bramy

Jak zdobyć nauczyciela – nie ma bramy, ale później można postudiować

Jak wyjść ze świata szkolnego – nie ma bramy

Jak wyjść ze świata nauczycieli, żywym – nie ma bramy

Jak wyjść ze świata uczniów, żywym – nie ma bramy

Jak wyjść ze świata umarłych, gdy jest się żywym – nie ma... O FUCK!

ZNALAZŁAM! STRZEŻ SIĘ ŁAPA! NADCHODZIMY!

Pozornie entuzjazm mógł być przedwczesny, ale chociaż jakimś cudem udało jej się znaleźć właściwą książkę. A i tak nic z niej nie rozumiała, więc nie mogła się niczym martwić. Doszło do niej tylko coś o jakimś eliksirze, a to tylko polepszyło jej humor, bo Kiteski znały tylko jednego naprawdę zdolnego Mistrza Eliksirów.

10 września 1996

Dwie godziny po dokonaniu odkrycia przez Deer.

Biblioteka, stolik numer dwa, siedem kroków od okna, Hogwart.

Samantha Black siedziała nad jakimś ogromnym tomiskiem, które właśnie przeglądała i które prawie ją uśpiło. Obudził ją hałas, jaki spowodowała wpadająca sowa. Znała już nieco tą sowę i wiedziała, że jej nawet (przy całej swej miłości do zwierząt) Hagrid do końca by nie polubił. Musiała stwierdzić, że to najgłupszy ptak, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała. Przewyższał nawet Darię. Sowa ta, imieniem Borys, była wyjątkowo logiczna. Pomijała tylko w swej logice niektóre szczegóły. Dla przykładu, według jej rozumowania, należało lądować na czymś, co jest właściwie duże i płaskie. Problem polega na tym, że Borys nie brał pod uwagę, jak to coś jest ustawione. Mógł, więc wylądować na podłodze, stole, czy biurku. Jednak mógł lądować też na ścianie, suficie, czy – jak w tym wypadku – regale na książki.

Karkarov powoli zbliżyła się do ptaka i podniosła go z podłogi za jedno skrzydło. Odwiązawszy od jego nóżki wiadomość, położyła zwierzę na stole, dziobem w dół. Borys nie przejął się tym za bardzo, gdyż właśnie zasnął. Sam właśnie zrozumiała teorię, że zwierzęta upodabniają się do właścicieli.

Skupiła się jednak na notce, jaką otrzymała.

„_ZNALAZŁAM! Nic z tego tekstu nie rozumiem, ale to na pewno to. Co prawda nie można wynosić książek z biblioteki ani ich kopiować, ale... nikt nie zauważy ubytku paru stron. Zresztą i tak przychodzę tu w nocy, żeby się na Anne nie wściekli. W każdym bądź razie, zrozumiałam tylko tyle, że chodzi o jakiś BARDZO trudny eliksir. Wracam do Hogwartu. Niedługo będę. Wyślij wiadomość do reszty._

_Pozdr. Andy_

_PS. Przypilnuj Boryska, bo w drodze mogłoby mu się coś stać."_

Sammie mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła skrobać listy do znajomych. Potem poszła do sowiarni, potrzebowała inteligentnej sowy.

1 Nie w takiej pełnej. W ubraniu był. Dop. Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komentarzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część opowiada o początkach, pomocy, planach i kłopotach sercowych.

15 września 1996

Hogsmeade,

Trzy miotły

Severus z uwagą czytał tekst, który podsunęła mu Andrea. Obok niego skupiły się wszystkie Kiteski, jeden ksiądz, jeden płaz i jeden ssak z dwoma żołądkami. Przynajmniej sądząc po przezwiskach. Normalnie uciekłby z takiego towarzystwa, jak najszybciej, ale z paru powodów tego nie zrobił. Primo: do Samanthy przez piętnaście dni w jednej pracy, zaczął się powoli przyzwyczajać i doszedł do wniosku, że jak nie ma napadów płaczu, pisków, śmiechu, czy innych niekontrolowanych uczuć, to da się z nią wytrzymać. Secundo: do Andy (ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu) też się już chyba przyzwyczaił, a może po prostu ona trochę mniej się narzucała niż w szkole. Tertio: myśli Valerie (a zatem i jej chęci) były z dala od niego, a bliżej niejakiego rudego Billa, no i oczywiście Bazila, który od wczoraj na prędce przeniesiony, został uczniem Gryffindoru. Quarto: miło łechtała jego dumę informacja, że do niego zwracają się po pomoc. Quinto: widać było, że nie tylko jego głupota Sowy dobija. Sexto: wciąż był dumny z siebie, bo po tym, jak Andy zacytowała mu testament Blacka i doszedł do wniosku, że umie lepiej liczyć po łacinie.

Tak, więc zatopił się w lekturze, a gdy skończył spojrzał na zebrane wokół towarzystwo.

I co? – wyrwało się Andy, która nie mogła znieść napięcia. Albo po prostu chciała usłyszeć głos Snape'a.

Jeśli chodzi o zrozumienie teorii Gweentajla, to ją rozumiem, jednakże eliksir kordenficzny, który usytuowałby tu Blacka, wymaga sporej wiedzy z zakresu terfindii eliksirowej…

A po ludzkiemu? – wtrąciła Mucia.

Nie umie go zrobić – przetłumaczyła Samantha.

Nie to miałem na myśli – oznajmił z dumą. – Eliksir jest BARDZO trudny i długo należy go robić, a potem trzeba wykonać specjalny obrzęd przed bramą, ale problem nie leży w materii moich zdolności, choć nie mam pewności, czy udałoby mi się go uwarzyć…

To w czym problem? – przerwała wykład Val.

Nie ma przepisu.

To rzeczywiście stanowi pewien problem – przyznał uprzejmie Michael, który i tak gucio rozumiał.

Owszem. Gweentajl twierdzi, że opisał go dokładnie jego brat cioteczny Roontajl. Ze swej strony mogę jedynie zapewnić, że w bibliotekach Snape'ów nie ma tej książki. Pamiętałbym.

Może jest u Deerów? – zapytała Lockhart.

Może – przyznała Andy. – A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? Od urodzenia mam wstręt do naukowych książek. A teraz nie pojadę, bo Dumbledore chce coś ode mnie, a po za tym, teraz to w domu nikogo nie ma i dodatkowo dodam, że sama się przez te książki nie przekopię! Niech najpierw ktoś przeszuka bibliotekę ministerstwa!– Severus westchnął.

Pojedziesz z nią na przerwę świąteczną, jeśli Alex, Val i Anne nic nie znajdą? – spytała Sammie, a on smętnie pokiwał głową, bo go szczerze mówiąc poszukiwania wciągnęły.

Dyrektor Dumbledore zastukał sztućcem w swój kielich, wstając. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ciekawie. Jakby nie było ostatnim razem ogłosił przyjęcie do szkoły syna Syriusza Blacka. Kolejne szalone posunięcie staruszka intrygowało, więc całe szkolne społeczeństwo.

Chciałbym ogłosić, że wreszcie znalazłem odpowiednią nauczycielkę Mugoloznawstwa, od jutra zacznie nauczać tego przedmiotu Daria Lockhart.

Daria, która wraz z resztą Kitesek była na kolacji, wstała i uśmiechnęła się kretyńsko.

Niestety nie wszystkie Kiteski udało mi się zatrudnić, ale z pewnym źródeł wiem, że tylko jedna z nich nie ma zajęcia przynajmniej do przerwy świątecznej. Doszedłem do wniosku, że – dyrektor mówił coraz ostrożniej. – profesorowi Snape'owi przyda się jakaś pomoc i…

Co? Nie! – jęknął Snape, a większość uczniów spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Snape jęczący, to było wydarzenie roku.

Andrea Deer będzie od tej pory nauczać klas jeden – trzy, włącznie – Andy uśmiechnęła się jednym kącikiem ust, Severus jęknął ponownie, tym razem w akompaniamencie jęknięć klas cztery – siedem, włącznie.

Bazil Alden usiłował się zaaklimatyzować w nowej szkole. Trochę irytowała go ta zmiana. Nie tam jakoś specjalnie, ale… Z drugiej strony w poprzedniej szkole miał już nieźle przerąbane, a woźny prawie się nerwicy nabawił. No i poznał już wszystkie godne uwagi dziewczęta. Teraz otwierały się przed nim nowe możliwości.

W obecnym momencie stał przed lustrem w łazience dormitorium gryfońskich chłopców, roku trzeciego i czesząc się nasłuchiwał, jak piętro wyżej Harry Potter i paru jego błazeńskich kolegów biegało tak głośno, że u trzecioroczniaków chwilami tynk się sypał. Bazil skończył się czesać. Związał w kitkę swoje czarne włosy i spojrzawszy ostatni raz na swe niebieskie oczęta ruszył na podbój szkoły.

Ze szczególnym wskazaniem starszych koleżanek.

Valerie, Anne i Alexis wyjechały tego samego dnia, kiedy Andy po raz pierwszy wkroczyła do sali pełnej cichych i zaciekawiono-przerażonych uczniów klasy pierwszej Slytherin – Gryffindor.

Może i dobrze.

Casandra miała od urodzenia takie zboczenie, że przeważnie lubiła ludzi, których inni nie lubili. Tak było między innymi z nauczycielem od eliksirów i zarazem opiekunem jej domu.

Cas wiedziała, że jest inteligentny i wredny, i to jej odpowiadało. Teraz jednak miała ich uczyć nauczycielka, która była miła, ale inteligencji, to jej trochę brakowało. I to już Cas nie odpowiadało. Mimo wszystko była w mniejszości i mogła tylko swe ciemnobrązowe oczęta wznosić ku niebiosom i błagać je o łaskę.

Cześć – mruknęła Andrea podczas swojej pierwszej lekcji.

Dzień dobry, pani profesor – odpowiedział chórek.

Dobra, robimy tak, ja was chcę czegoś nauczyć, wy chcecie się dowiedzieć, a jak nie chcecie to wasz problem, ale z pewnością nie będziecie takie świnie, żeby nie sprawić mi przyjemności uczenia was. A jeśli będziecie, to pożałujecie, bo tak się składa, że jestem Ślizgonką i od dwudziestu czterech lat kocham się w Severusie Snape'ie, a to do czegoś zobowiązuje!

Dni mijały powoli. Valerie, Alexis i Anne przeszukiwały skrupulatnie bibliotekę ministerstwa. Samantha uczyła uczniów się bronić. Severus uczył uczniów się otruć. Andy pomagała Severusowi. Bazil podrywał dziewczyny, przeważnie. Casandra zaczęła chodzić na dodatkowe eliksiry u swego opiekuna, a Sowa dręczyła dzieci informacjami o MTV.

Jednak nie tylko Andrea miała kłopoty sercowe 1, tylko, że co poniektórzy udawali, że ich wcale nie mają. I tylko dyrektor, który umożliwiał Remusowi Lupinowi mieszkanie w Hogwarcie kiedy i jak długo chce, trochę sprawę komplikował.

Zwłaszcza, że Remusowi teraz łatwiej było na akcje wyruszać stąd. I mógł sprawdzić, co u Kitesek, czy Harry'ego. Choć oficjalnie wciąż był śmiertelnie obrażony. Na dyrektora też, bo pochwalił pomysł dziewczyn i jeszcze dodał, że jest z nich dumny.

Jednakże Samantha, nie byłaby Samanthą, gdyby nie to, że nie lubiła takich sytuacji. A właściwie lubiła, ale jak się miała komu pozwierzać ze swych nieszczęść. Jednakże jedyną dostępną Kiteską, która chciała jej wysłuchać była Daria a jej rady miały pewne luki. Możliwe, że dlatego iż były dokładnym odzwierciedleniem tego, co sama osoba zwierzająca się chciała usłyszeć.

Co do Deer, to nie lubiła ona takich gadek. Albo z nim pogadać i do łóżka, albo tylko pogadać, albo postawić na nim krzyżyk i dać se spokój. Wybór należy do ciebie. Zresztą była zbyt zajęta pracą, by nie zawieść Severuska i tak trochę mało uważała, jak się ktoś jej smęcić zaczynał.

Jednak Sammie głupia nie była (wbrew pozorom) i miny Severusa, widzącego jej napady pisków i innych uczuciowych odruchów, dały jej jasno do zrozumienia, że coś z tą sytuacją trzeba zrobić. Gdy więc tylko kolejnym razem Remus pojawił się na horyzoncie, a dokładniej w swych komnatach, udała się do niego.

Zapukała nawet, bo podobnie, jak Loaf nauczyła się na filmach, jak zachowują się kulturalni ludzie.

Kto tam? –zapytał zmęczony głos z środka. Zdecydowanie Remusiasty.

Ja – powiedziała Samantha i weszła. – Musimy pomówić.

O czym? – burknął Lupin, wstając z sofy.

O tym, że jesteś obrażony. Daj temu spokój. Zrobiliśmy oboje dużo głupich rzeczy, możliwe, że ja znacznie więcej, ale swojego czasu miałam swoje powody. Wiem, odpada powrót do siebie, ale chyba moglibyśmy znów być kumplami? 2– wyrzuciła z siebie pani Karkarov.

Chyba tak – mruknął Remus i podszedł do okna.

Sammie zaś usiadła na fotelu, przy regale z książkami.

Właściwie, to tylko na początku, jak odeszłaś byłem zły, a nawet nie zły, po prostu…

Sammie wyciągnęła znajomą książkę („Wampiry i wilkołaki – mity i fakty"), którą sama mu kupiła na szesnaste urodziny.

Po prostu byłem zaskoczony. Wszystko się dobrze układało, a ty nagle uciekłaś i wyszłaś za mąż za Karkarova. Byłem w szoku!

Otworzyła książkę i przewróciła kilka stron, zatrzymała się zauważywszy dziwnego rodzaju zakładkę.

A potem wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko! Śmierć Lilki i Jamesa, aresztowanie Syriusza. A ja zostałem kompletnie sam. Wyrzuciłem wszystko, co mi się z tobą kojarzyło i wyjechałem.

Było to zdjęcie wycięte z gazety. Zdjęcie ze ślubu jej i Karkarova.

Teraz się trochę złościłem, bo pojawiłaś się bez zapowiedzi. Tak, jak znikłaś.

Remus odwrócił się od okna, a Sammie chwilę wcześniej schowała książkę wraz z zakładką, rozczulając się nad słodkością wilkołaka.

Jednak już się uspokoiłem i możemy znów być „kumplami" – uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

Dziękuję – powiedziała również się uśmiechając i po chwili stanęła przed nim i lekko go uścisnęła. – Muszę już iść mam sporo kartkówek do sprawdzenia. Do zobaczenia.

Do zobaczenia Sam – odparł Lupin z uśmiechem, który spowodowało wspomnienie wielu bezsennych nocy… spędzonych przy sprawdzaniu kartkówek, oczywiście.

A Sammie wyszła.

1 „Choć tak się składa, że to ona spisuje kroniki, a więc ma święte prawo właśnie sobie najwięcej miejsca poświęcać!" Dop. Andy

2 „Tak bardzo chciałbym zostać kumplem twym!" dop. Andy


	4. Chapter 4

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część jest o feriach zimowych i o tym, jak to one wszystkim miło upływały

Zaczęły się ferie świąteczne, a dwie Kiteski i jedna kumpela wróciły z poszukiwań w bibliotece ministerialnej, mocno zawiedzione. Wyszło na to, że dwóch – razem tak niebezpiecznych- książek nie można trzymać w jednej bibliotece. Andy, to bardzo odpowiadało, bo miała okazję wyciągnąć Snape'a do Polski, gdzie znajdował się główny dwór Deerów, no i oczywiście ich biblioteka.

Tymczasem Valerie pojechała na Święta do Nory, by jej nowy narzeczony mógł ją przedstawić rodzicom. Lupin pomagał Sammie w poszukiwaniach hogwarckich, których nie mogła skończyć ze względu na nadmiar pracy, a Alexis pojechała odwiedzić męża w Nowym Jorku.

Stół był zastawiony ogromnymi ilościami potraw. Od razu rzucało się w oczy, że Molly wzbogacona przez Syriusza popisała się w tym roku bardziej niż zwykle. Spaliła jednak struclę z jabłkami, bo tak się przejęła informacją swojego syna o jego zaręczynach.

Teraz również napięły jej się nerwy, gdy usłyszała stukanie do drzwi. Jednak za nim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, Fred i George wyrwali się by otworzyć.

Ach witaj braciszku i ty piękna istoto, na tyle głupia by się z nim zaręczyć! – zawył od progu Fred.

Niechaj na Święta Bóg uchowa was od waszej wzajemnej ślepoty miłosnej i obdarzy was potomkiem, jak najmniej do was podobnym! – zawtórował mu George.

Och, dziękujemy. I aby wam się dobrze wiodło, żebyście znaleźli idiotki, które was zechcą i abyście nie musieli zadowalać się własnym towarzystwem! – odpowiedział Bill z kurtuazyjnym ukłonem.

Czy ty coś sugerujesz? – spytał Fred z groźnie uniesioną brwią, a Valerie cicho zachichotała.

Bill tylko wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do środka.

Witaj mamo, Wesołych Świąt.

Wesołych Świąt.

Dzień dobry pani – mruknęła Red.

I tak zaczęła się uroczysta kolacja.

Przepraszam, że pytam, ale o ile lat jest pani starsza od naszego syna? – spytał niewinne Artur.

Jaka „pani" Arturze, przypominam ci, że jak chodziłam do szkoły, to miałeś u nas praktyki z Mugoloznawstwa i było bardzo miło – oznajmiła Red, a pan Weasley trochę się zarumienił na widok min swego syna i żony. – I dobrze wiesz, że jestem starsza o dziesięć lat.

Nie sądzicie, że to trochę za dużo? – spytała delikatnie Molly.

W świecie czarodziei nie bardzo – odparł stanowczo Bill.

A co z Syriuszem? – zapytała Ginny.

Syriusz to przeszłość – oznajmiła Valerie i czekała na dalsze przesłuchanie, przed którym ostrzegał ją Bill.

A co z naszym stałym klientem, Bazilem? – zainteresował się Fred.

On już się przyzwyczaił do coraz to nowych gachów.

Aha – oznajmił George.

Kolacja przebiegła we względnym spokoju, przynajmniej do momentu pożegnania.

Żegnaj braciszku – rzekł Fred, ściskając Billa prawie, że ze łzami w oczach.

Tak, żegnaj – poparł go George, który wykorzystywał opanowaną zdolność płakania na zawołanie. – Nie daj jej po raz kolejny owdowieć!

Jesteście paskudni – oznajmił Billy i odszedł ciężko urażony.

Jednak nie wszystkim przerwa świąteczna tak miło przebiegała. Co poniektórzy zostali zmuszeni do wyjazdu do Polski i obecnie stali w bogato zdobionym holu. Oczywiście wszystko było tu albo drewniane, albo srebrne, albo ciemnozielone, albo wszystko na raz.

Severus nie zdobył się jednak na obiektywną ocenę, gdyż wciąż był pod wpływem ogrodów, które mijali przed chwilą. Były duże i wspaniale zagospodarowane. Były w nich szklarnie, rośliny zwyczajne i zimnokwitne. I było tam tyle gatunków, że Longbottom umarłby z ekstazy. Severus się hamował, bo choć niektóre z roślin bardzo go interesowały (zwłaszcza te tak trujące, że ptak przelatujący nad nimi, spadał dziobem w dół), to tylko pod względem ich cięcia i gotowania. Mimo wszystko był pełen uznania dla pani Margaret Deer, czuwającej nad tymi ogrodami, które były jej wielką dumą. Zresztą, jak wyjawiła mu Andy, jej matka należała do ludzi, którzy mimo iż są obrzydliwie bogaci, to wciąż muszą wynajdować sobie zajęcia, bo to wręcz uwielbiają.

Obecnie, oddawszy płaszcze i kufry pod opiekę skrzatów, znaleźli panią Deer w kuchni. Była dość podobna do swej córki. O kilka centymetrów wyższa i trochę grubsza, ale nie dużo. Miała ciemnowiśniowe (farbowane), krótkie włosy i oczy bardzo podobne do swej córki. Obecnie zaś siedziała w eleganckim kostiumie od sławnego projektanta, przewiązanym fartuszkiem w groszki i paląc papierosa pilnowała, piekącej się szarlotki.

Cześć mamo – przywitała się młodsza Deer, zwracając uwagę swej rodzicielki na nowoprzybyłych.

Dzień dobry – wydukał Snape, którego cała sytuacja trochę przytłaczała.

Cześć – odparła Margaret D. – To ten, do którego wzdychasz od dwudziestu czterech lat? – mruknęła sceptycznie, patrząc na swoją córkę.

Niom – padła zdawkowa odpowiedź.

Na upartego może być – padł wyrok, po pół minucie taksującego spojrzenia. – Ale myślałam, że będzie fajniejszy.

Severusowi lekko szczęka opadła, ale nic nie powiedział.

Mamo, jeśli ktoś uważa za najfajniejszą istotę z Hogwartu Hagrida, to nie ma gustu za złamanego knuta – odparła zdecydowanie córka. – Zresztą ładny by mnie nie chciał.

Ale chciwy owszem, a poza tym, to ten też cię nie chce.

A może zechce?

To niech się pospieszy, bo za cztery lata w sylwestra tracisz prawo do swej części spadku, jeśli nie znajdziesz faceta i się nie zaręczysz – przypomniała bezlitośnie jej matka.

Dobra, dobra, w razie czego dam ogłoszenie do „Proroka" bogata, samotna poszukuje męża. Idę o zakład, że wielu się zgłosi.

Ej, Andy, Andy… Pokaż ty mu lepiej jego pokój i weźcie się za tą bibliotekę.

Jasne – mruknęła Andrea i wyszła, a Snape posłusznie podążył za nią.

Pokój dostał miły. Jakby nie było w dworze było ich sześćdziesiąt trzy, więc Deer mogła mu wybrać jakiś porządny.

Ten był w kolorystyce zielonej z ciemnobrązowymi elementami drewnianymi, co Severusowi bardzo odpowiadało. Łazienka, którą tez już obejrzał była urządzona podobnie, a dodatkowo dostał mały pokoik pełen sprzętu do eliksirów. Co prawda nic specjalistycznego, ale zdecydowanie wystarczało mu to, bo jak ostrzegł swoją współpracowniczkę, mimo ferii ma dużo eliksirów do zrobienia i musi mieć gdzie. Miło było wiedzieć, że Deer wzięła to pod uwagę.

Mistrz eliksirów rozpakował znaczną część swoich rzeczy i odpoczął chwilę nad filiżanką dobrej herbaty, którą podał mu skrzat imieniem Tolkien. Potem zaś postanowił poszukać Deer i rozpocząć pracę, żeby szybciej ją zakończyć.

Z instrukcji Andrei wynikało, że jej pokój jest na końcu korytarza, na lewo. Idąc tymi wskazówkami Severus wkrótce dotarł do jasnobrązowych drzwi z tabliczką „Raj Andrei, nie wchodzić pod groźbą przerobienia na eliksir".

Zapukał.

Proszę! – doszedł go głos, więc wszedł.

Pokój był z białymi ścianami i pozostałymi elementami przeważnie niebieskimi. Po środku stało dość duże łóżko z baldachimem, a po lewej stronie biurko i klatka z Borysem. Oprócz tego w pokoju był regał na książki i kominek z ustawionymi na nim zdjęciami w różnorakich ramkach. Snape odruchem szpiegowskim przyjrzał im się uważniej, a miał czemu się przyglądać, bo było ich sporo. Na jednym rozpoznał Kiteski. Na kolejnym Andy w dniu otrzymania dyplomu w Hogwarcie. Na następnych trzech zdjęcia z dzieciństwa Deer, na których miała od około trzech do około sześciu lat. Na następnym Antoine'a, trzymającego na rękach swojego synka. Dalsze przedstawiały Andy z Darią; Andy z Sammie; Andy z Valerie i Alexis; Andy z Sammie i Darią; Alexis i Valerie; Andy z Loafem, Anne i Kingę. Rodziców Andrei w młodości. Kilka psów (każdy na innym zdjęciu). Andy z Borysem. Andy z Queen(usiem), którego Snape pamiętał jeszcze ze szkoły. Severusa, odbierającego dyplom ukończenia Hogwartu. Severusa z Lucjuszem, siedzących w pociągu. Severusa w szacie Śmierciożercy. Severusa nad kociołkiem. Severusa na balu. Severusa, tańczącego z Andy na balu i Severusa, bijącego się z Blackiem 1.

Cześć – mruknęła, wychodząc z łazienki.

Może byśmy dzisiaj zaczęli z tą biblioteką, to będziemy mieli więcej czasu – rzekł zgrabnie pomijając temat zdjęć i oprawionego wycinku z gazety, który właśnie zauważył 2.

Okey – Andy filozoficznie wzruszyła ramionami i poprowadziła dziedzica rodu Snape'ów ku bibliotece.

A było to miejsce bardziej godne podziwu niż ogrody pani Deer. Duża biblioteka z oknami sięgającymi od podłogi do sufitu, zastawiona była tyloma regałami, że już trzech bibliotekarzy, których chciała zatrudnić Margaret Deer, zaginęło w niej bez śladu.

Jednak nowoprzybyłych interesowały tylko regały z książkami naukowymi o eliksirach, a ich było jedynie osiem regałów, z czego na każdym było po tysiąc sto jedenaście ksiąg…

W Hogwarcie też się ludzie miło bawili. Remus wył do księżyca. Samantha tłumaczyła Hermionie zastosowanie wiązadeł Gerlinga w łapaniu Druzgotków. Ron ogrywał dyrektora w szachy. Harry rozprawiał z Darią o muzyce nowoczesnej. Casandra usiłowała się uczyć, a Bazil podrywał Ginny, która z niewyjaśnionych powodów była całkiem odporna na jego zaloty. Co oczywiście jedynie wzmocniło jego zmagania.

1 „Do tej pory nie wiem skąd ona tyle tych zdjęć zdobyła!" Dop. Severusa.

2 „Z proroka Dnia 17 sierpnia 1981 roku została złapana groźna przestępczyni – Maglody Nercks. (...) Skazano ją na dwadzieścia pięć lat więzienia bez możliwości wyjścia wcześniej i z dożywotnim zakazem przebywania na wolności na wyspach Brytyjskich" dop. Severusa. „Cytowane fragmenty były podkreślone na czerwono" dop. Severusa


	5. Chapter 5

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część mówi o tym, jak ludziom mijał początek roku, oraz o tym, co trzeba zrobić, żeby wyciągnąć kogoś z miejsca, gdzie nie powinien być.

1997

Był styczeń. Miesiąc, jak wiadomo zimny i mało przyjemny. Nie jest to do końca jasne, bo jakby na to nie patrzył trwa karnawał. No, ale również trwa wojna i w dodatku trzeba po przerwie świątecznej powrócić do szkoły. Szczęściem w nieszczęściu okazały się odwołane lekcje eliksirów. Na czas nieokreślony.

I tak pewnego dnia spokój Samanthy zburzył... brak Lupina. Miał on wyjechać na akcję Zakonu i wrócić po trzech, góra czterech dniach. Nie było go jednak już od tygodnia i Sammie powoli zaczynała panikować 1. Wypytywany dyrektor starał się ją uspokoić, ale nie szło mu to najlepiej.

Wreszcie po dziewięciu dniach nieobecności Remusa, pani Karkarov przemierzała szkolne korytarze i zobaczyła wydobywające się spod drzwi komnaty wilkołaka, światło.

Szybko doń zapukała i otworzyła. Po środku pokoju stał Remus Lupin, z wyjątkowo zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy.

Witaj Sammie – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Czemu nie było cię tak długo? – przywitała się Karkarov, zamykając drzwi i podchodząc do „byłego" ukochanego.

Mieliśmy drobne opóźnienie, ale to nic poważnego.

Kretynie, następnym razem ostrzegaj, że to może tyle potrwać! – zganiła go Sammie z uśmiechem i przytuliła się do niego.

A co martwiłaś się? – zapytał ze śmiechem, odwzajemniając uścisk.

Skądże! – oznajmiła, popisując się zdolnością ironizacji.

Remus zaśmiał się cicho. Spojrzał na nią, jakoś dziwnie, a potem ją pocałował.

Na początku delikatnie i ostrożnie, z obawą, że zarobi w łeb, ale zauważywszy, że jej to nie przeszkadza (a wręcz przeciwnie) poczuł się pewniej i zdecydowanie mniej zmęczony…

Tymczasem nie wszystkie pary poświęcały się tak romantycznym uniesieniom. Niektóre zwyczajnie w świecie siedziały w bibliotece. Jak to często się zdarza o drugiej w nocy.

Na litość Wielkiego Boga Oma, znajdźmy to wreszcie! – jęknęła Deer.

Wymieniłaś już wszystkich bogów, świętych i dobre duchy, jakie znasz? – zainteresował się Severus, odkładając kolejną książkę.

Na wróżkę-zębuszkę...

Chyba nie.

W nocy z piętnastego na szesnastego lutego do Hogwartu wbiegło dwoje ludzi w stanie wskazującym na niekompletną ilość komórek mózgowych. Choć co najmniej jedno z nich miało pełen zestaw. A właściwie nawet parę zapasowych, choć tylko z niektórych dziedzin.

W każdym bądź razie wpadli do Hogwartu ze śmiechem na ustach. Choć jedno z nich z zasady nie śmiało się w głos, ale tym razem zrobiło mały wyjątek i biegło z szerokim uśmiechem.

W gruncie rzeczy cały ten zagmatwany opis skraca się do jednego prostego stwierdzenia: Andrea i Severus (już niedługo pod jednym nazwiskiem) odnaleźli właściwą książkę, właściwy przepis i właśnie zdążali ku dyrektorowi aby go o tym poinformować.

Dni mijały. Andrea miała coraz więcej zajęć, bo Severus oddawał się robieniu eliksiru (który był piekielnie trudny, co tylko działało Snape'owi na ambicję). Samantha poszła do dyrektora aby pomógł jej załatwić formalności związane z rozwodem z Karkarovem (który postanowiła załatwić mimo iż przez to, że to ona chciała o niego prosić, traciła całą fortunę). Jednakże mąż pokrzyżował jej plany po raz kolejny, a mianowicie został zamordowany (przez wujka Toma) i nie mógł się z nią rozwieść, ale mógł spokojnie zostawić jej w spadku całe bogactwo jakim dysponował. Daria od czasu do czasu odwiedzała męża, a od czasu do czasu nie. Nie przeszkadzało jej to przy flirtowaniu z około dziesiątką uczniów. Choć, jak twierdziła, tak naprawdę, to oni tylko jej dokuczali(!)2. Valerie z dumą obnosiła się z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym z pięknym diamentem, który po prawie trzech miesiącach zaręczyn wreszcie kupił jej Bill 3. Alexis zaś przybyła do Hogwartu i dostała gdzieś tam małą komnatkę i coś tam się z nią działo, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – kogo to obchodzi? Ks. Loaf został przeniesiony do pracy w Kościele św. Kleofasa w Hogsmeade, dzięki czemu był blisko wydarzeń. Anne Malfoy i Kinga Frog otworzyły w Hogsmeade firmę, sprzedającą cudeńka z papieru (tzw. Origami), a głównie kwiatki. Oczywiście Mucia musiała się trochę z tym kryć, bo to nie wypada dobrze urodzonej panience, ale jej mąż się zgodził, gdy dowiedział się, że używają przy tym również czarów.

Bazil dał sobie spokój z podrywaniem Ginny i wziął się poważnie za Blaise Zabini. Casandra pomagała profesorowi Snape'owi, krojąc mu różne pierdoły do tego jego eliksiru.

Severus Snape skierował się krokiem powolnym, ale zdecydowanym w kierunku komnat nauczycielskich. Zdecydowanie nie jego komnat. I Zdecydowanie komnat damskiej części personelu nauczającego. (Nie)stety nie były to komnaty Andrei Deer. Były one wyżej położone, bo wbrew pozorom większość nauczycieli nie przepadała za wilgotnym i pełnym robali mieszkaniem w lochach.

Właściwie Andrea też nie przepadała, ale czego się nie robi dla miłości. Można nawet spać przy zapalonym świetle ze starym kapciem w ręku i z panicznym strachem przez pół nocy wypatrywać, czających się zewsząd pająków.

Wracając jednak do akcji głównej, którą bynajmniej nie jest fobia (wciąż) panny Deer, Severus zapukał zdecydowanie w dość grube, dębowe drzwi.

Proszę – rozległ się głos Sammie, stłumiony wyżej opisanymi drzwiami 4.

Mistrz eliksirów wszedł i podszedł do biurka kobiety wyraźnie zszokowanej jego obecnością. Jakoś nigdy specjalnie za sobą nie przepadali. Może dlatego, że A) Sammie była kuzynką Kundla. B) Severus nie lubił kujonów, którzy w klasie SUMów mają wyższą średnią od niego. C) Nigdy nie rozumiał jej zmian nastrojów i nie był w stanie wyczuć kiedy należy się kryć. D) Severus nie lubił się kryć przed kobietami. Miał swoją męską dumę.

Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem o rytuale, który trzeba odprawić, żeby wyciągnąć kun… Blacka?

Owszem – zgodziła się ostrożnie Samantha.

No więc, w uproszczeniu chodzi o to, że trzeba znaleźć osobę, którą napoi się eliksirem i którą się wrzuci za zasłonkę. W wymianie za Blacka – Snape spojrzał z nadzieją na zdjęcie Lupina, stojące na kominku.

Coś wymyślę – obiecała Sammie, mając już konkretnego kandydata na myśli.

Nie mogę mieć nadziei, żebyś się zdecydowała na wilkołaka?

Nie – padła stanowcza odpowiedź, która aż wibrowała od ostrzegawczych nut.

Wiedziałem, ale zawsze można zapytać – mruknął i wyszedł.

A raczej prawie wyszedł, bo potknął się o pasek od torby Sammie, który wraz z nią (torbą nie Samanthą) leżał na ziemi.

Cukier! – warknął, a Sammie spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

Czy ty czytałeś Pratchetta? – zapytała, rozpoznając cytat, aczkolwiek sama jeszcze nie sięgnęła do żadnego z dzieł autora, ale znała je dość dobrze z opowieści Andy.

Severus tylko się lekko zarumienił, burknął coś pod nosem i wyszedł (tym razem bez potknięć).

Ta Andy źle na niego działa – orzekła Sammie.

Zaraz jednak skupiła się na swym kandydacie za zasłonkę. A raczej kandydatce.

Będzie musiała się zwolnić na weekend u Dumbla.

Bellatriks Lastrange szła sobie spokojnie ulicą, późnym wieczorem i wycierała swoją różdżkę z mugolskiej krwi. Uśmiechała się leciutko, dumna z siebie. Nagle uśmieszek spełzł z jej twarzy na skutek wyczucia różdżki przytkniętej do skroni.

Obcej różdżki.

Bella, pójdziesz ze mną – oznajmiła Sammie ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

1„Prawda jest taka, że Sammie nie umie panikować powoli. Ona popada z jednego stanu w drugi. Bez faz przejściowych." – Dop. Valerie.

2„Przez takie dokuczanie, to się dzieci robi" – dop. Zniesmaczonego Severusa.

3 „Jednak nikt do tej pory nie wie skąd on wziął na niego pieniądze" – Dop. Samanthy

4„A więc to do niej poszedł… Śmierć! Śmierć! Śmierć Samancie!" – Dop. Andrei.


	6. Chapter 6

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część opowiada o zmartwychwstaniu, ślubie i pogrzebie.

Dla każdego coś miłego :)

Nadszedł dzień dwudziesty ósmy czerwca, który był dniem powszechnie oczekiwanym i ubóstwianym. Choć oczywiście zdarzały się wyjątki, które wcale nie chciały mieć wakacji, bo przecież ile wiedzy można zdobyć przez dwa, tak bezsensownie marnowane, miesiące?

Jednak tym razem nawet Granger wyczekiwała tego dnia z rosnącym napięciem. Gdyż właśnie na ten dzień zostało zaplanowane odbijanie Syriusza Blacka z krainy zaświatów. Sam minister przyciśnięty do muru przez Dumbledore'a wydał zgodę na ratowanie zbiega, który został wypuszczony na wolność i uwolniony od pościgu dopóki nie znajdę się wystarczające dowody do jego procesu.

Na misję ratunkową pojechała parszywa trzynastka, składająca się w znacznej większości ludzi niepełnosprawnych umysłowo. Było też kilku ponad sprawnych i oczywiście paru w normie do pilnowania pozostałych. A skład drużyny Ż był taki (idąc wiekiem od najmłodszego): Bazil Alden Black, Ronald Donald Weasley, Harry James Potter, Hermiona Genoveffa Granger, Nymfadora Frederica Tonks, Bellatriks Tyfonisja Lastrange, Andrea Isabella Deer, Valerie Red, Samantha Francis Black, Remus John Lupin, Severus Gregory Snape, Molly Fryderica Weasley i Artur Weasley.

Cała ta wycieczka o godzinie szesnastej minut osiem stała pod bramą śmierci i wpatrywała się w lekko falującą zasłonkę.

Po chwili Bellatriks została brutalnie zmuszona do wypicia paskudnego specyfiku made by SS, a Sammie, trzymając różdżkę na gardle siostry podeszła wraz z nią w pobliże firanki i bezceremonialnie wrzuciła ją do środka.

Asta la vista, bejbe – mruknął Bazil.

Powinniśmy teraz powiedzieć, kogo chcemy w zamian – pouczył Severus.

Myszkę Miki – mruknęła Andy, ale bardzo cicho.

Najlepiej zgodnie i w jednym momencie – dodał.

No to na trzy cztery, a jak mi ktoś powie inną wersję niż Syriusz Andrew Black, to…

A potem każdy oddzielnie i dodaje coś od siebie. Na przykład Sammie może powiedzieć Syriusz Andrew Black, mój kuzyn- przerwał Samancie Severus.

Okey – rzekł Lupin. - Trzy czte-ry!

**SYRIUSZ ANDREW BLACK! – **zakrzyknęli wszyscy zgodnym chórem, a potem mówili po kolei, czyli wiekiem, bo tak im się Snape ustawić kazał.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój ojciec – powiedział Bazil.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój najlepszy dorosły przyjaciel – wymyślił na poczekaniu Ronald.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój ojciec chrzestny – padło zdecydowane zdanie Harry'ego.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój ulubiony żartowniś – wydukała Hermiona.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój ukochany wujek – szepnęła Nymfadora, zbyt przejęta by normalnie mówić.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój wróg szkolny numer trzy – wypaliła Andrea.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój pierwszy największy ukochany – dodała z namysłem Val.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój najukochańszy kuzyn – dołożyła Sammie.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój najlepszy, żyjący przyjaciel – powiedział Remus.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój największy wróg szkolny i nie tylko szkolny – powiedział Severus.

Syriusz Andrew Black, mój… mój przyjaciel – wydukała Molly.

Syriusz Andrew Black, jeden z moich przyjaciół – zakończył Artur i zasłonka bardzo mocno zafalowała.

Falowała, jakby się zerwał bardzo silny wiatr, a Harry słyszał jęki ludzi za nią uwięzionych. I ich szepty, tak liczne, że nie mógł zrozumieć więcej niż kilka pojedynczych słów.

I nagle wszystko ucichło, a ludzie stojący przed bramą zamarli, myśląc, że coś nie wyszło. I wtedy ręka wysunęła się zza bramy i odgarnęła zasłonkę i po chwili oczom wszystkich ukazał się uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i zdecydowanie żywy, Syriusz Black.

Udało się! – pisnęła Sammie i rzuciła się kuzynowi na szyję, a zaraz za nią zaczęli nowoprzybyłego ściskać prawie wszyscy zebrani.

Udało się – westchnął Severus i ruszył do wyjścia.

Po tym, jak Syriusz pogodził się z tym, że znaczną część jego testamentu już wykonano („Wierz Syriuszu, zakochałem się i wybacz, ale ci jej nie zwrócę") w większości wypadków nieodwołalnie („Syriuszu postaramy ci oddać te pieniądze, ale minął rok, a ja nie jestem w stanie oddać ci tej części, którą już wydaliśmy i…" „Nie ma sprawy, Molly") nastąpiło to, co było nieuniknione – ślub.

Dnia dwunastego sierpnia roku pańskiego tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego odbył się ślub Valerie Red i Whiliama Jordana Weasley'a.

A było to tak…

Valerie była w białej, ozdobnej, podkreślającej sylwetkę sukni z długim z trenem i licznymi falbankami, oraz koronkami. Schowawszy się za przepięknym, ręcznie robionym welonem i z bukiecikiem konwalii w dłoniach, ruszyła przed ołtarz, odprowadzana przez swego ojca.

A tam czekał na nią Bill, który po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę wyglądał elegancko. Związał w kucyk swe długie włosy i kolczyk w uchu zastąpił na odświętny. Ubrany był w elegancką i idealnie dobraną, czarną szatę i prezentował się doprawdy kusząco.

Druhna – Alexis – ubrana była w niebieską sukienkę i ku zaskoczeniu większości nawet nieźle w niej wyglądała. Choć oczywiście nie umywała się do drużby – Syriusza – i opisująca to wszystko Andrea musi z bólem przyznać, że Huncwot wyglądał przeraźliwie przystojnie. Może dlatego, że usiłował w ostatniej chwili sprawić, żeby Val zmieniła zdanie.

W każdym razie sprawiło to, to, że podczas wesela wszystkie panie (i panny), pozostające w trwałych związkach były niezwykle czujnie pilnowane przez swych partnerów.

Oprócz Andy, która, jakby na to nie patrzeć, była w raczej trwałym zakochaniu, ale niestety wciąż bez wzajemności, oraz Molly, której mąż uważał, że i tak jej nikt nie poderwie, więc w połowie, zasmucony koniecznością opuszczenia wesela syna, wyruszył na akcję spokojny o losy małżeństwa.

I to był błąd.

Na weselu tańczyli prawie wszyscy. Wytworzyło się nawet kilka stałych par, które rzadko zmieniały tanecznych partnerów. Bill i Val muszą tu być jednak pominięci, bo tradycja kazała im tańczyć z każdym kto zechce i jeszcze się o tę chęć dopytywać. Pary jednak mimo wszystko były: Remus i Sammie; Ron i Hermiona; Charlie i Nymfadora; Percy (nawrócony) i jego żona Penelopa; Casandra Karkarov i Bazil Black (bo im się nudziło); Syriusz i Molly; i wiele, wiele innych.

Głównie ściany podpierały (ale tylko metaforycznie, bo tak naprawdę, to siedziały na krzesłach przy stole, na którym leżały słodycze) Andrea i Ginny. Obie z powodu niespełnionych miłości, choć ta druga miała zdecydowanie krótszy staż, bo dopiero półtora roku. Z dwudziestopięcioletnim doświadczeniem Andrei nie miało to-to szans, ale to był dopiero początek.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc wesele było cudowne, udane i wszyscy się szampańsko bawili.

A ja tam byłam, colę z lodem piłam

A com widziała w Kronikach spisałam

Jak wiadomo los jest bardziej ironiczny niż cała kiedykolwiek żyjąca rodzina Snape'ów. I nawet Severus musiał to przyznać, gdy dowiedział się, że gdy w noc poślubną Val i Billa zostało poczęte ich wspólne dziecko, podczas akcji dla Zakonu został zamordowany jego dziadek (w sensie dziecka, nie Severusa), a Shaklebot ciężko ranny leżał w Św. Mungo.

Samego Severusa specjalnie to nie obeszło, ale ironia losu po raz kolejny zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

Jednak, co poniektórzy mieli bardziej wrażliwe serca niż Severus i dlatego nie było żadnego przyjęcia z okazji zaręczyn Sammie i Remusa, a tylko krótka informacja o tym, że ślub odbędzie się w zimie.

I to bynajmniej nie Sammie była wrażliwa w tym związku. Choć nie było to jawnie podane, to takie wnioski wysnuł SS.


	7. Chapter 7

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część donosi głównie o szokujących zmianach kadrowych i jest krótka :D

Wrzesień rozpoczął się spokojnie. Daria wreszcie przeniosła swojego syna (Kevina Joy'a Lockharta) do Hogwartu (na trzeci rok Hufflepuffu). Samantha planowała złamać klątwę jednego roku i uczyć OPCM rok kolejny, niestety, jak mawia Sybilla z przeznaczeniem nie ma żartów. Albo, jak mawia Severus z klątwami nie ma żartów. Zwłaszcza jeśli, to on je rzuca, ale o tym cicho sza.

W każdym razie, gdy Śmierciojady zaatakowały rodziny szlam, Zakon rzucił się im na pomoc i jeden taki wilkołak został dość ciężko ranny i przez najbliższe miesiące musiał leżeć w łóżku w celach bynajmniej nie rozrywkowych. Samantha się poświęciła i postanowiła nim opiekować 1.

I tak, Albus Dumbledore, który chciał mieć na tym miejscu kogoś zaufanego, popełnił zbrodnię. A przynajmniej tak to odebrali uczniowie.

Dyrektor zastukał swym sztućcem, a w sali zaległa cisza. Decyzje Dumbledore'a ostatnio naprawdę były ciekawe.

Chciałbym ogłosić, że profesor Andrea Deer od jutra pracuje na pełnym etacie nauczyciela eliksirów.

Severus spojrzał dziwnie na dyrektora, a cała sala wstrzymała oddech w nadziei.

Nie znaczy to jednak, że wyrzucę profesora Snape'a – jęk uczniów uwalniających powietrze z płuc sprawił, że flagi domów zafalowały – będzie on od tej pory nauczał Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Oczywiście, jeżeli się zgodzi?

Dyrektor patrzył na Snape'a z lekkim uśmiechem i iskierkami rozbawienia w oczach. Uczniowie patrzyli na dyrektora, jak Andrea na zdjęcie Maglody Nercks. A Severus patrzył na dyrektora, jak Weasley na Knota, gdyby ten powiedział mu, że właśnie wygrał milion galeonów.

J-j-ja… - zająknął się Snape, ale po chwili wrócił do siebie. – Nie uważam, żeby ona poradziła sobie z tak odpowiedzialną funkcją, ale nie pozwolę, żeby zatrudnił pan drugiego Lockharta! Oczywiście, że się zgadzam.

Kolejny jęk uczniów…

Muzyka, po prostu muzyka – mruknął Snape z krzywym uśmieszkiem, a Andy stwierdziła, że on jednak słodki facet jest.

Harry Potter nie był obecny podczas uczty rozpoczynającej rok szkolny. Tak się akurat niefortunnie złożyło, że pobił się z niejakim Draco Malfoy'em i teraz wraz z ww. leżał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wypuszczono ich dopiero rano, aby mogli podążyć na swoje lekcje (Draco – Eliksiry, Harry – OPCM).

Potter prawie wbiegł do sali, oczywiście spóźniony…

Przepraszam za spóźnienie, pani profesor…

Ale to nie profesor Karkarov patrzyła na niego zza biurka. To był Snape.

Lekcja zaczęła się dziesięć minut temu, Potter, więc sądzę, że odejmiemy Gryffindorowi dziesięć punktów. Siadaj.

Deja vu – mruknął Harry.

Zawsze tak jest, jak zmieniają coś w Systemie – odmruknął Seamus.

Minął listopad podczas którego Molly przeprowadziła się na Grimmlaud Place 12, bo strasznie smutno jej było samej w domu, a tak mogła chociaż Syriusza poniańczyć. O dziwo jemu to bynajmniej nie przeszkadzało, a wręcz przeciwnie podobało mu się odgrywanie biednego dzidziusia, którego trzeba niańczyć.

Valerie i Bill wyjechali na trochę na jakieś jeziorko, żeby mieć trochę prywatności.

Samantha opiekowała się Remusem. Remus jakoś wciąż żył.

Severus dręczył uczniów i był z siebie baaaaaardzo dumny.

Andrea uczyła Eliksirów, a Severus i tak ciągle do niej przychodził, bo „nie dasz sobie rady z tak trudnym przedmiotem", co Andy specjalnie nie przeszkadzało. Dodatkowo Snape wciąż nie wyprowadził się z lochów, gdzie mu się najwyraźniej podobało. Nowej nauczycielce jego byłego przedmiotu to również specjalnie nie przeszkadzało.

Harry zaczął spędzać coraz więcej czasu w bibliotece i z dyrektorem, a było to spowodowane jedynie przygotowaniami do ostatecznego starcia z Voldemortkiem.

1 „A ludzie twierdzą, że to ja jestem złośliwy. Facet się podłożył, żeby nie musieć do niej do Hogwartu przyjeżdżać, to ona pojechała do niego." Dop. Severusa Snape'a.


	8. Chapter 8

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część, to rok 1998, który rozpoczyna się hucznym weseliskiem.

1998

Miło minął koniec roku i Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Jednak każdy już o tym zapomniał gdyż właśnie kończył się styczeń i zaczynał luty. Wszyscy myśleli już o zbliżającym się ślubie Sammie i Remusa. Miał on się odbyć czternastego lutego i to bynajmniej nie z powodu Walentynek, ale taki termin sobie wybrali spośród dwóch tygodni ferii zimowych. Chcieli bowiem, żeby Daria, Andrea, Casandra, Bazil, Kevin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, wielu innych zainteresowanych uczniów i nawet Severus mogli przybyć. Ślub miał być huczny, wesele także, a więc jak zwykle problemu dostarczały przygotowania.

Dlatego też Andrea i Daria już od piątego lutego (kiedy to rozpoczęły się ferie) biegały po cukierniach mugolskich i magicznych, starając się dobrać i zamówić, jak najwspanialsze i najsmaczniejsze smakołyki. Były więc strucle z jabłkami (które uwielbiała Andrea), czekoladowe ciastka z kremem, makowce, murzynki, serniki, szarlotki, ciasta z wiśniami, morelami, pomarańczami, bananami i budyniem. Lody cytrynowe, jabłkowe, pistacjowe, czekoladowe, orzechowe, truskawkowe, waniliowe, śmietankowe, agrestowe, poziomkowe, gruszkowe, winogronowe, bananowe, morelowe, brzoskwiniowe, pomarańczowe, druzgotkowe, karmelowe i oczywiście tyniusowe! Były torty lodowe, które tak samo, jak zwykłe lody rozpuszczały się po dwudziestu czterech godzinach. Były cukierki z miodu i krwiste lizaki, karaluchowe bloki, fasolki wszystkich smaków, czekoladowe żaby, ślimaki-gumiaki, kwachy, żelki ośmiorniczki, krówki, byczki, jaskółki i wężyki, derminiowe glutki, karmeli-precelki, słone paluszki, czekoladki z niespodziewanym nadzieniem. No i oczywiście tort weselny. Wielopiętrowy, z dużą ilością kremu i paskudnie tuczący. I w dodatku pyszny. A do popicia kremowe piwo, cola, soki z naprawdę różniastych owoców (m.in. z owoców kaktusa magicznego), cola, likier z aloesu, cola, shakie w siedmiu smakach i chery coce – oczywiście z napoi bezalkoholowych, bo tylko takimi zajmowały się te dwie dziewczyny. No i oczywiście trochę wypieków domowej roboty by Molly Weasley (aczkolwiek kobieta ta przyznaje otwarcie, że Syriusz dzielnie pomagał).

A propos Syriusza i Molly, to dokładnie w tym samym czasie (choć właściwie nie tym samym, bo zaczęli trochę wcześniej) zajmowali się kupnem i produkcją potraw bardziej pożywnych. Oczywiście Molly nie dopuściła do siebie nawet myśli, że ktoś obcy mógłby gotować na ślubie jej przyjaciół! Pichciła, więc sama jedynie z drobnymi pomocami, a potem na dane danie rzucało się zaklęcie „Repplat" 1 i w ten sposób powstawało tyle jedzenia, że mogło zaspokoić wszystkich gości. I tak powstały dyniowe paszteciki, pieczeń japońska, pieczeń z czerwonego kapturka, przysmak wilkołaczy2, szczurze ogonki w sosie grzybowym, żabie udka w occie, sałatka trytońska, sałatka gryfońska3, sałatka a la Molly, sałatka warzywna i owocowa. No i oczywiście kotlety z wilka4, skrzydełka świergotników w sosie z małży, huby w sosie trzcinowym i pieczone grzechotniki. Dodatkowo zapewnione były stosy gotowanych ziemniaków, smażonych frytek i pieczonego chleba.

Kolejna grupa – Charlie i Bill Weasley – zajmowała się alkoholem. Jak wiadomowo obaj chłopcy to ludzie światowi, więc i alkohol takiż był. Od polskiego bimbru, przez egipski likier z mrówek faraonek, po braziliską musternę5.

Oczywiście o urozmaicenie zabawy zadbali Fred i George, którzy i do jedzenia, i do napoi podorzucali swoje genialne wynalazki. Dodatkowo to oni, wraz z pomocą kilu znajomych dziewcząt, ozdabiali i salę balową (wynajętą w największym hotelu magicznym na potrzeby wesela), i wnętrze kościoła.

Anne i Kinga zrobiły sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć małych kwiatków z papieru, którymi planowały obrzucić parę nowożeńców. Zrobiły też większe dekoracje, które potem bliźniacy i spółka umieścili w miejscach przebywania gości.

Ks. Michael Loaf oczywiście (tak jak w wypadku Bill-Valerie) udzielał ślubu i szykował właśnie jakieś adekwatne do pary kazanie.

A propos samej Valerie, która była w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, to ona również miała swój udział w przygotowaniach. Wraz z Alexis usiłowała znaleźć najpierw szatę, a potem – gdy zapasy magiczne się wyczerpały – suknię ślubną dla Samanthy. Nie było to jednak łatwe, gdyż panna młoda była bardzo wybredna. Przynajmniej według Val, która ciągle starała się ją przekonać, że falbanki i koronki, to nie jest zła rzecz.

Wybranie stroju dla Remusa (już całkowicie zdrowego) również nie było proste. Zwłaszcza, że pomagał Severus Snape. Lupin uznał bowiem, że jeżeli Snape zaangażuje się w przygotowania, to przyjdzie na ślub i wesele, aby ujrzeć efekty. Wilkołak zaś był z natury dobry dla zwierząt i chciał sprawić przyjemność druhnie swej żony (Andrei). Tylko jego drużba trochę marudził (Syriusz), ale Molly szybko go uciszyła. Po za tym kto, jak kto, ale Snape znał się na czarnych szatach.

Jak widać w przygotowania do ślubu wciągnęły całe otoczenie młodej pary. Mimo wszystko para, gdy już prawie wszystko było gotowe postanowiła w towarzystwie jedynie własnym udać się po obrączki 6. I tak też zrobili.

I tak oto czternastego lutego Syriusz Black poprowadził swą kuzynkę do ołtarza i oddał w ręce swego najlepszego przyjaciela, który szybko użytku z tego nie zrobił, bo ksiądz patrzył. Para powiedziała sakramentalne „tak" i niedługo później rozpoczęła się balanga.

I tym razem nawet Andrea raz wyciągnęła Severusa do tańca (potem trochę razem posiedzieli). Virginia Weasley mimo karcących spojrzeń wszystkich braci tańczyła wreszcie ze swym ukochanym (niedużo więcej niż Andrea ze swoim) i wszystkich poza tymi, którzy już wiedzieli (Deer) wprawiła w szok swym wyborem. Nawet ciotka Samantha Lupin patrzyła na swego siostrzeńca nieco dziwnie i pomyślała, że jak Andy już poderwie Smarkerusa, to będzie miała komu opchnąć „Jak poderwać Ślizgona w siedem dni".

Dnia dwunastego maja poziom rudości na świecie gwałtownie wzrósł. Valerie urodziła i dlatego, że nie chciała wiedzieć aż do samego końca, co nosi w brzuchu, to teraz zaskoczyła ją informacja o bliźniakach. Isabelle Shirley i Quentin Ralph. I oboje rude, jak marchewka.

Harry i jego przyjaciele doczekali bezpiecznie do OWTMów, jeśli nie liczyć załamania nerwowego Ginny, które odniosła na skutek uświadomienia sobie, że jej cudo odchodzi ze szkoły. W każdym razie Voldemort najwyraźniej postanowił w tym roku dać spokój Potterowi zająć się wybijaniem mugoli w całej Wielkiej Brytanii i okolicach 7.

Zakon odnosił ostatnio same wojenne sukcesy. Udało im się złapać Rudolfusa Lastrange'a, Crabbe'a, Goyle'a, Notta i najbliższego współpracownika Lucjusza Malfoy'a – MacNaira. Niestety samego Lucjusza wciąż nie udało się złapać.

Tak, czy siak Potter ukończył wreszcie szkołę i zapisał się na Uniwersytet Aurorski. Podobnie uczynił Ronald, choć żaden z nich nie znał jeszcze swoich wyników OWTMów. Ostateczne rozwiązanie miało więc nadejść dopiero na początku sierpnia.

Zaś rozwiązanie Samanthy, która między czasie zaszła w ciążę, miało nadejść nieco później. W styczniu.

Rozpoczął się wrzesień. Harry Potter oraz Ronald Weasley udali się na wymarzony Uniwerek (w świecie magii chodzi się na uniwerek już od września). Hermiona Granger zaś udała się z nimi, bo chwilowo nie miała ciekawszego pomysłu na życie, a podczas wojny dobry auror zawsze się przyda. Poszła jednak na specjalizację „pomoc rannym", w przeciwieństwie do Rona, który udał się na specjalizację „walka z wrogiem" i Harry'ego, który wybrał „walkę z Czarną Magią". Choć raczej w jego wypadku nie było dużo możliwości.

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie działy się rzeczy rodem z horroru. Wszyscy uczniowie z nadzieją patrzyli na stół nauczycielski, ale niestety, Snape wciąż przy nim siedział, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Klątwa nie zadziałała, a Dumbledore zaczął mieć poważnie podejrzenia, co do tego, kto ją do tej pory rzucał…

Tak, czy siak kolejny rocznik uczniów skazany został na profesora Snape'a. Ku jego złośliwej uciesze.

1„Zaklęcie działa mniej więcej tak: Przygotowuje się potrzebne do zrobienia danego dania produkty (dokładnie tyle ile trzeba), a potem wskazując to samo danie już wykonane rzuca się Repplat i skopmlikowany i szybkim ruchem ręki kieruje się różdżkę na produkty. I tak produkty znikają, a po jakimś czasie (od 20 minut do 1,5 godziny – zależy od rodzaju potrawy) pojawia się drugie takie samo danie w pełni gotowe." – „Zaklęcia gospodarskie poziom 4, Andelsa Deddicsa i Rose Eachcok"

2„Ta potrawa nie ma nic wspólnego z wilkołakami. Może jedynie tyle, że dodaje się do niej śladowe ilości tojadu. Nie jest trująca, a podana wyłącznie, jako miły prezent dla pana młodego" – dop. Syriusza.

3 „Jest ohydna" – dop. Severusa

4 „Właściwie to z meksykańskiego wilka młocińskiego, który jest gatunkiem magicznej wiewiórki i kotlety zeń kosztują majątek. Ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół" – dop. Syriusza.

5 „Magiczny alkohol. O konsystencji i temperaturze zupy grochowej, a smaku bez" – dop. Billa

6 „Na co Daria zapytała nas No to kiedy idziemy? " – Dop. Remusa.

7 Wreszcie rozum wygrał z jego wybujałym ego.


	9. Chapter 9

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część opisuje rok 1999, w którym wydarzyło się parę narodzin i kilka ważnych śmierci, oraz awansów społecznych.

1999

Daria weszła spokojnie na oddział zamknięty i przywitała się ze znajomym pielęgniarzem.

Mam dla pani wspaniałe wieści! – krzyknął tenże, gdy tylko ją ujrzał.

Tak? – spytała z uśmiechem, licząc na coś innego niż powiedział.

Pani mąż wreszcie rozpoznał panią na zdjęciu!

Ach, tak? – pani Lockhart z lekkim zawodem patrzył na piegowatego blondyna w kwiecie wieku, który wydawał się bardzo podniecony nowiną.

Daria, kochanie! – doszedł ich głos Gilderoy'a wraz z samym Gilderoy'em, który zaczął ściskać swą ukochaną żonę. – Już umiem pisać zdania siedmiowyrazowe! – zaczął się chwalić i pewnie nigdy by nie przestał, gdyby nie to, że pielęgniarz w końcu uratował Darię, zapraszając ją na kawę.

Później tego samego dnia, w tym samym szpitalu, ale na innym zdecydowanie oddziale leżała Samantha Black. A Remus Lupin zdenerwowany czekał w poczekalni na żonę i synka. Johny'ego Syriusza Lupina.

Promienie czerwcowego słońca oświetlały taras domku państwa Lupin, na którym właśnie ci państwo zasiadali. Oprócz nich zasiadali także państwo Weasley, a po trawie tuż przed nimi raczkował Johny, którego goniły bliźniaki Weasley, które właśnie odkrywały w pełni zalety chodzenia na jedynie dolnych kończynach.

Co tam nowego w Zakonie? – spytał Lupin, który nie był na Grimmauld Place 12 już tydzień i pracoholizm się w nim odzywał.

Nie wiem – odparł szczerze Bill. – Nie było nas ostatnio. Wyjechaliśmy na trochę z dzieciakami. Co prawda była to misja zapoznawcza, czy w Polsce rozwinął się już kult jednostki Voldemorta, ale szczęśliwie donosimy, że nie, a za to nad Bałtykiem jest bardzo miło i wesoło – odparł z uśmiechem Bill.

Miła akcja – stwierdziła Sammie.

A żebyś wiedziała! Zaczynam rozumieć, co miała na myśli Andrea, twierdząc, że to fajny kraj. Dziwny, ale fajny…

Remus cicho zaśmiał się i poszedł przynieść herbatę z kuchni. Po chwili wrócił wraz z tacą z czterema herbatami, cukierniczką i cytryną, no i oczywiście z czekoladowymi ciasteczkami, jak nakazała mu Sammie, która nie mogła przecierpieć, że po figurze Val nie widać w ogóle efektów ciąży.

A co tam u was? – zagadnęła Val. – Jakieś nowe dziecko w drodze? W końcu skoro ten eliksir tojadowy wzmocniony przez Snape'a podziałał i mały się nie zmienia…

Nie – padła zdecydowana odpowiedź Sam. – Chwilowo wystarcza mi jeden syn i jedna córka, ale ciąg dalszy nie jest wykluczony.

Ale skoro pytacie, to znaczy, że na was można liczyć? – spytał domyślnie Remus, a Bill uśmiechnął się dumnie.

Weasley'owie to najcudowniejsze dzieci na świecie, musi ich być dużo! – oznajmił.

Tak, już słyszałam tą tyradę… Są ładne, mądre, zdolne, silne, dzielne…

Ta-da – zawołał po raz pierwszy w swym życiu Johny, który właśnie raczkował w kierunku swych rodzicieli z kępką wyrwanych rudych włosów w zaciśniętej piąstce.

Co powiedziałeś? – spytał Lupin w zdecydowanym szoku.

Ta-da! – zawołał synek machając zaciśniętą na trofeum piąstką.

Powiedział tata! – zawył bynajmniej nie do księżyca Lupin.

No cóż… - mruknęła pokonana Val, której dzieci – mimo dość późnego wieku czternastu miesięcy – wciąż nie chciały się odezwać.

W tym momencie zza drzewa wyszli Isabelle i Quentin, z czego to drugie masowało się po rudej głowie z miną, wyrażającą największe cierpienie.

Boli – poskarżył się po chwili Quentin, czym uratował matkę przed wstydem.

Lipiec zastał Virginię Weasley w kuchni w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Przebywała tam wraz ze swoją stosunkowo nową przyjaciółką, nieco starszą od niej, czyli Andreą Deer, która wczytywała się w swój horoskop w „Czarownicy", oraz z Syriuszem Blackiem, który pod postacią psa wylizywał swój talerz po gulaszu. Innych ludzi w zasięgu wzroku, słuchu, węchu, dotyku, czy oklumencji nie było. Ginny mogła się, więc spokojnie chwalić swoimi wynikami OWTMów, które właśnie nadeszły.

Dostałam N z Wróżbiarstwa – oznajmiła spokojnie.

Czemu? – zdziwiła się Andrea, która zdała z wyróżnieniem z Wróżbiarstwa.

Mieliśmy wróżenie z fizjonomii. Każdy dostawał nazwisko nauczyciela i miał wróżyć, jaki to on jest.

I? – ponagliła Deer.

I wyszło mi, że Severus Snape jest delikatny i wrażliwy…

Niczym sejf pancerny – mruknął Syriusz, powracając do własnej postaci i odkładając talerz do zlewu.

…hojny…

Jak Lucjusz Malfoy dla skrzatów domowych.

…wierny…

Aha – mruknęła Andy.

…łagodny i uprzejmy – zakończyła Weasley.

Niczym Stforek, gdy ktoś chce mu zabrać pamiątkę rodzinną Blacków – zakończył Łapa.

Tak, to jest z przepowiadaniem charakteru z fizjonomii. Mi wyszło coś podobnego, jak kiedyś wróżyłam ukochanemu facetowi. Znaczy Snape'owi.

Ja, jak wróżyłam swojemu ukochanemu, to wyszło mi, ze jest miły i tolerancyjny...

Prawie, jak Hermiona wobec ludzi wykorzystujących skrzaty domowe.

Oj, zamknij się Syriuszu! – warknęła Rogaczka.

Ginny szła korytarzem szpitala św. Hiberantoliana, gdzie była na stażu i gdzie potem miała rozpocząć pracę. W św. Mungu było znacznie trudniej o posadę, czy staż, więc chwilowo tutaj starała się o posadę młodej pani lekarki. Było tu to o tyle łatwiejsze, że posadę obejmowało się nie po określonej liczbie miesięcy spędzonych na stażu, ale wtedy kiedy się na to zasłużyło. Można więc było liczyć na awans nawet w ciągu roku. Aczkolwiek trzeba było być zdolnym i pracowitym człowiekiem. Wtedy dostawało się własnego stażystę, któremu trzeba było wszystko pokazać, a dopiero, gdy tenże się zasłużył i ukończył staż, można było liczyć na tytuł pełnoprawnego doktora.

W tejże chwili Ginny siedziała na poczekalni i czekała na tego, kto miał ja nauczać i który dopiero nie dawno sam skończył pierwszy etap stażu.

Gdy tenże człowiek wyszedł zza rogu w swym białym fartuchu ze znakiem szpitala wyszytym na kieszonce fartucha, w białych spodniach z prawie białymi włosami i zdecydowanie niebieskimi oczami, Ginny serce zabiło mocniej, a potem całkiem przestało bić.

On tez spojrzał na nią jakoś dziwnie.

Weasley? – spytał niedowierzając.

Witaj, Draco. la la jakos

Dni mijały powoli, ale nieubłaganie.

Dni wciąż mijały…

I wciąż…

Pewnego grudniowego dnia, który sam w sobie nie wróżył nic złego (był mróz, padał śnieżek i słonko świeciło), ale właśnie tego dnia wydarzyła się tragedia dla świata czarodziejskiego wręcz ogromna.

Co się stało? – spytała Molly, która siedząc przy stole kroiła jakieś warzywa i od czasu do czasu drapała czarnego psa, który obok niej leżał.

A spytała nikogo innego, jak Severusa Snape'a, który właśnie z błędnym wzrokiem aportował się w kuchni na Grimmauld Place.

Tragedia – mruknął tenże i opadł ciężko na ławie.

Co się stało? – powtórzył zaniepokojony Black powróciwszy do ciała ludzkiego, gdyż Snape w takim stanie był zdecydowanie obiektem godnym zainteresowania.

Śmierciożercy i Czarny Pan napadli na jeden z samochodów ministerstwa i zabili wszystkich, którzy byli w środku…

Powiedz, że był tam Knot! – jęknął Syriusz.

Był. Knot, Percy Weasley, kilku urzędasów, dwóch aurorów i… Dumbledore.

CO!

Dumbledore nie żyje. W Hogwarcie wybuchła panika, ale Minerva nad wszystkim zapanowała. Chyba zostanie nowym dyrektorem, ale tak, czy owak świat magiczny pozostał bez dwóch największych przywódców.

Mamy już tylko Harry'ego – mruknęła Molly.

Owszem – przytaknął Severus z miną, jakby chciał się zabić i oszczędzić trudu Śmierciożercom.

Święta Grimmauld Place były wyjątkowo smutne. Właśnie po wspólnej kolacji i uśpieniu wszystkich dzieci, wszyscy zebrani zasiedli przy pustym stole, żeby porozmawiać. Właśnie wtedy pojawił się Snape, który ostatnio był okrutnie zabiegany, i usiadł wraz ze wszystkimi do rozmowy, a Molly zagrzała mu gulaszu, żeby nie umarł z głodu.

Co tam słychać w szerokim świecie? – zapytał go Syriusz. – Wybrali już ministra magii?

Owszem. Odbyło się dziś głosowanie – przyznał Snape. – Wybrali też dyrektora Hogwartu.

Kogo? – wyrwało się Harry'emu, który wraz z przyjaciółmi przyjechał na świąteczną przepustkę.

Wice ministra magii wybiera sam nowowybrany, ale jeszcze nie wybrał, pewnie dlatego, że jeszcze nie wie, że Black go zgłosił, jako kandydata- kontynuował Snape.

Wszyscy zebrani wbili zdziwione spojrzenia w Syriusza, który zaczął się coraz szerzej uśmiechać, a potem już całkiem otwarcie chichotać i śmiać się.

Kogo zgłosiłeś? – spytała Sammie, a Syriusz wstał i z galanterią ukłonił się przed jej mężem.

Moje gratulacje, Remusie! – dodał, ściskając dłoń zszokowanego wilkołaka.

Raczysz żartować – mruknął Lupin.

Niestety Lupin, to prawda – potwierdził Snape, patrząc na nowego ministra.

Przy stole (gdy już wszyscy pozbyli się szoku) zabrzmiały odgłosy radości i składania gratulacji. Harry się śmiał, Hermiona gratulowała, bliźniaki z wrażenia mało pod stół nie spadli. Powszechną radość przerwał jednak sam minister.

No, dobrze. Choć wydaje mi się, że to jakiś kiepski dowcip – spojrzał na Snape'a, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową. – Ale kto został dyrektorem Hogwartu?

Na szczęście Minerva, więc wszystko będzie w porządku – westchnął Snape. – Gorzej sprawa się ma z zastępcą, bo nie mam pojęcia dlaczego go wybrali.

Kogo? – rzucił rozbawiony Black. – Lockharta?

Nie.

Binnsa?

Filcha?

Flitwicka?

Trelavney?

Ciebie! – rzuciła Adrea, która zawsze wierzyła w swego ukochańca.

Owszem – padła odpowiedź Snape'a, który był w wyraźnym szoku.

Ten stan tylko się pogłębił, gdy zaczęto mu składać gratulacje. W końcu i tak ich nie uczył, to co im szkodziło sprawić trochę przyjemności staremu nietoperzowi?

Otrzeźwiał dopiero, jak Andy dała mu buziaka w policzek. I wtedy wyszedł oblany rumieńcem. „Tak się dać skompromitować przy uczniach!"


	10. Chapter 10

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część to wstęp do roku 2000, która poprzedza coś, co postanowiłam sobie wydzielić, bo to mój ulubiony moment... hehehehe (każdy co bystrzejszy załapał, że w następnym odcinku wreszcie przydybam sobie faceta?)

2000

Dwudziestego trzeciego kwietnia w środku nocy Valerie gwałtownie przyłożyła Billowi w głowę.

Co! – warknął ten, przebudzając się według niego zbyt gwałtownie.

Twoje dziecko chce wyjść na świat! – zawyła Valerie.

Spóźnia się już dwa tygodnie, niech poczeka do rana – odparł jej mąż, chowając nos w poduszkę.

WSTAWAJ! TY MĘSKA SZOWINISTYCZNA ŚWINIO! CHCIAŁEŚ MIEĆ DUŻO DZIECI TO TERAZ RUSZ TE SWOJE ŚMIERDZĄCE CZTERY LITERY I DOSTARCZ MNIE DO SZPITALA!

Tej samej nocy, ale dużo później wskaźnik rudości na świecie znów podskoczył. Tym razem o jedynie jednego – Zeno Weasley'a.

Dwa tygodnie później Sammie miała już dość słuchania Val i Billa o wspaniałości i ilości ich dzieci. Zmobilizowała siebie, zmobilizowała wyjątkowo ostatnio zajętego ministra magii (usiłował uniewinnić przyjaciela) i zaszła w ciążę.

Czerwiec upływał błogo bohaterom opowiadania. Co prawda niektórzy mieli poranne mdłości, niektórych co noc budziły głodne niemowlaki, inni jeszcze musieli wystawić uczniom oceny końcoworoczne i wypłacić się Minervie za kolejny zakład, jeszcze inni właśnie byli ciągani po sądach i uniewinniani, a jeszcze inni pilnowali, żeby na pewno zostali uniewinnieni, byli też tacy, których mężowie nauczyli się wreszcie pisać kartki pocztowe i musieli je czytać czasem nawet pięć dziennie. No i byli też tacy, którzy się zezłościli, że nie ma o nich nic w Kronikach i pojechali do U.S.A. do sławnego muzycznie męża. No i oczywiście tacy, którzy się pokaleczyli papierem przy robieniu origami i tacy, których opętał demon, gdy usiłowali go wygonić z jakiegoś człowieka. Chwała Merlinowi byli na tym świecie lepsi egzorcyści niżeli Michael Loaf.

Jednak w gruncie rzeczy był to spokojny miesiąc. Do czasu. Ostatniego dnia tegoż miesiąca część osób z Zakonu zebrała się w gabinecie Minervy McGonagall a ex gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Robili tak co roku, żeby omówić postępy w walce. Tym razem jednak, gdy Remus Lupin właśnie po raz trzeci częstował wszystkich ciasteczkami własnoręcznej roboty swojej żony (wyjątkowo mało osób się skusiło), przeszkodziło im gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi.

Właściwie spodziewali się, że może będzie to Harry, który dwa tygodnie temu skończył naukę na Uniwersytecie Aurorskim, ale do tej pory nie dał znaku życia. Właściwie zaczęli się o niego martwić. Zwłaszcza, że Hermiona i Ron wrócili już tydzień temu z przekonaniem, że Harry już dawno jest na miejscu. Byli jednak tak bardzo zajęci sobą, że zmartwienia szybko od nich odlatywały.

No i właściwie był to Harry, więc Hermiona i Ron, którzy już byli w środku mogli teoretycznie wraz z resztą zebranych odetchnąć z ulgą. Problem polegał jedynie na tym, że Harry był cały we krwi, a na twarzy miał kilka dodatkowych ran, które bynajmniej nie miały utworzyć jakiś kolejnych sławnych blizn. Przynajmniej nie sławnych.

Harry co się stało! – wrzasnęła profesor McGonagall z takim przerażeniem, że kilka portretów się zatrzęsło.

Zabiłem Lorda Voldemorta – oznajmił chłopak z uśmiechem.

Niestety, jak się wszyscy przekonali już we wrześniu, to że Lord Voldemort upadł wcale nie oznaczało, że Śmierciożercy przestali być groźni. Ich przywódczynią została Juliet Treespew-Riddle, czyli żona Toma, zwana przez niektórych ciocią Julie.

Jednakże nie wszyscy Śmierciożercy wciąż chcieli się narażać na śmierć, pocałunek dementora, czy inne przyjemności jedynie po to by oczyścić świat z mugoli i szlam. Niektórzy doszli do wniosku, że ludzi niegodnych życia jest zbyt wielu, żeby można było wszystkich zabić. A w końcu i tak wszyscy zginą, więc po co?

Ale możliwe, że tylko niektórzy patrzyli w ten sposób na te sprawy.

Buenos Dias, senior Malfoy! – przywitał się młody meksykanin, przynoszący drinki panu Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi.

Buenos Dias – odparł grzecznie pan Malfoy. – I jeszcze jeden drink dla mojej żony.

Już się robić, senior Malfoy!

Zakon miał jeszcze więcej pracy niż normalnie, gdyż Śmierciożercy postawili sobie za punkt honoru zemścić się za swojego pana. Mimo jednak takiego nawału prac Święta Bożego Narodzenia. A właściwie jeszcze nie nadeszły, ale zbliżała się przerwa świąteczna. A Valerie znów zaszła w ciążę, czym zaczęła poważnie wnerwiać Sammie, bo wciąż prawie w ogóle nie było po niej widać efektów ciąży.

Właściwie, to wkurzała też Deer, która wciąż była sama. A właściwie nie do końca.…


	11. Chapter 11

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część jest poświęcona wściekłym nietoperzom.

Severus szedł szkolnym korytarzem i nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Widział niedaleko przed sobą Andy i to również nie było nic dziwnego. Wręcz przeciwnie zaczynał się do tego powoli przyzwyczajać. Rozmawiała z Vectorem, co (jak doszedł do wniosku) było tylko głupią przykrywką śledzenia i gapienia się na niego. Dziwne było trochę spojrzenie, jakim Deryk Vector obdarzał Deer, ale mógł to być tylko mylny odbłysk światła pochodni. Snape nie zamierzał się przejmować stojącą parą i ruszyć na cowieczorny patrol korytarzy. Wtedy jednak stało się coś szokującego. Wysoki, złotowłosy mężczyzna z granatowymi oczami, jakim niewątpliwie był Deryk Vector, człowiek, którego Severus od lat uważał za przedstawiciela rasy inteligentnej, pochylił się nad Deer i ją pocałował.

Wydarzenie to było tak szokujące, że Severus skamieniał, wrósł w podłogę, zamienił się w słup soli i w ogóle by lekko zdezorientowany. Gdyby to Andrea go pocałowała podejrzewałby kolejny głupi pomysł na „wzbudzenie w Snape'ie zazdrości". Jednak i ona wydawała się samym faktem zaskoczona. Ucieszona, ale zaskoczona. Severus popatrzył na odchodzącego Deryka i skręcił tak, żeby Deer go nie zobaczyła. „Niech sobie nie pomyśli, że to zrobiło na mnie jakieś wrażenie. Te jej błędne interpretacje robią się denerwujące."

Ruszył, więc na swój zwykły patrol udając, że nic nie widział i starając się o tym zapomnieć, co – ku jego ogromnemu zaskoczeniu – nie było takie łatwe. Nie przejmował się tym jednak. Jutro uczniowie wyjeżdżali na Święta, a nauczyciele zaraz po nich. Do Zakonu Feniksa. Tam zaś będzie tyle roboty, że żaden blond frajer nie będzie go nękał.

Severus Snape wkroczył krokiem majestatycznym i w ogóle starał się wyglądać dumnie i potężnie. Skoro już ściągnęli go na tę głupią uroczystość i obiad wspólny, to planował pokazać im, jak głęboko to ma i jak mało go to obchodzi. Chociaż przy tym, że jego skrzat domowy urządzał strajk, to nie przeczył, że coś normalnego do jedzenia, czego nie zdążył przypalić, by się przydało. Jednakże ponownie na drodze do chronienia moralności i dumy stanęli mu Deer z tym jełopem Vectorem, którzy się obściskiwali.

Zrobił minę wielce znaczącą, co o tym sądzi i w tym samym momencie parka się od siebie odkleiła.

Wybacz Severusie, chyba ci nie przeszkadzamy? – spytał z błazeńskim uśmiechem Vector.

Skądże – odparł najbardziej ironicznie, jak go tylko było stać.

Coś taki nie w sosie? – zagadnął Deryk głupi frajer Vector. – A może... jesteś zazdrosny? – dodał ze śmiechem.

Snape uniósł tak wysoko brwi, że prawie mu odpadły.

Zdecydowanie – nie! Nigdy nie chciałem być ckliwym debilem.

Przynajmniej nie samotnym – skomentował D.V. i wszedł wraz ze swą dziewczyną do jadalni.

„Za zabójstwo idzie się do Azkabanu. Za zabójstwo idzie się do Azkabanu! Za zabójstwo idzie się do Azkabanu! Za zabójstwo idzie się do Azkabanu! Za zabójstwo idzie się do Azkabanu! ZA ZABÓJSTWO IDZIE SIĘ DO AZKABANU!" powtarzał w myślach Severus z wściekłością patrząc na drzwi, które przed chwilą się zamknęły.

To trochę głupie z twojej strony – rzucił Lupin, który do tej pory stał spokojnie oparty o ścianę.

Co? – warknął.

Że jesteś zazdrosny.

Severus zacisnął powieki aż do bólu i wycedził przez zęby.

Ja nie jestem zazdrosny, czy moglibyście się wreszcie odczepić?

Nie, bo jesteś zazdrosny. Spójrz na siebie. Olewasz ją, a jak znajdzie sobie innego, to zaczynasz być dla niego wredny i opryskliwy.

Ja dla każdego jestem wredny i opryskliwy – powiedział zszokowany, patrząc na Lupina.

Bardziej niż normalnie, a Deer się w tobie kocha.

Ładne mi rzeczy, a ślini się z tym idiotą Vectorem!

Widzisz, jesteś zazdrosny – skomentował spokojnie wilkołak. – A ona jest w tobie zakochana od dwudziestu dziewięciu lat! Czego ty oczekujesz?

Nie wiem.

No widzisz! Mogę się założyć, że jak tylko wykażesz odrobinę zainteresowania to odstawi tego frajera w mgnieniu oka. Tak, jak każdego innego.

Myślałem, ze to oni ją rzucali – zastanowił się Snape.

Bo nie każdy potrafi wytrzymać stwierdzenia typu „Snape jest w tym lepszy. Snape lepiej gra w quidditcha. Sever lepiej całuje. Severus lepiej tańczy. Itd. itp."

Mistrz eliksirów patrzył przez chwilę niewyraźnie na byłego nauczyciela OPCM, ale od jakichkolwiek komentarzy wybroniła go Samantha, która wysunęła głowę z jadalni i zawoła męża do stołu. Severus poszedł zaraz za nim i przez całe spotkanie się nie odzywał.

Na szczęście przebiegło ono bez większych ekscesów i wszyscy w stanie mniej lub bardziej nienaruszonym dotrwali do końca.

Idziemy Andy? – spytał Deryk, podając jej płaszcz, gdy Severus dopinał już swój.

Ty też już wychodzisz Sev? – spytała Andy.

Mhm – odpowiedział, jak zwykle wylewny Snape, który zaczął żałować, że nałożył na własne mieszkanie zaklęcia uniemożliwiające teleportację.

Możecie iść razem, przecież to po drodze. Najpierw dom Deryka, potem Andy i na końcu Severusa. Teraz, jak wszyscy mamy mieszkania w Londynie jest znacznie łatwiej – oznajmił Remus Lupin, a jego żona podejrzliwie mu się przyjrzała.

Świetny pomysł – skomentowała Andrea i wyszła na śnieg. Albo na dwór, jeden szczur.

Droga przebiegła im cicho i w miarę spokojnie, co najwyraźniej nie podobało się Vectorowi, który, co i rusz zaczepiał w ten, czy inny sposób Deer, która była jednak bardziej pochłonięta towarzystwem drugiego spacerującego. Wreszcie doszli do domu Deryka i po szybkim buziaku (tylko od Andy, Severus się wstrzymał) odszedł obrażony na cały świat, a Andy w szczególności.

Po kilkunastu minutach doszli do domu Andrei, a ona spojrzała uważnie na swego ukochańca.

Coś ty taki markotny dzisiaj? Bardziej niż normalnie – stwierdziła.

Nie jestem markotny. Po prostu mnie wkurzacie – odparł z prostotą.

Kto?

Ty i ten debil.

A co zazdrosny jesteś? – spytała unosząc brwi.

Snape posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie. I gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać to w tym momencie z Andy zostałaby mokra plama.

Jeśli jeszcze jedna osoba zapyta mnie oto, to osobiście wydłubię jej serce łyżką do lodów – odparł słodkim głosem i odszedł powiewając peleryną.

Andrea filozoficznie wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do domu. Jakby nie było kiedyś uczyli ją o wściekłych nietoperzach, więc wolała dać sobie spokój.

Andrea Deer wróciła zmęczona z nocnego zebrania Zakonu, na którym tak naprawdę nie była potrzebna, ale na którym mogła się teoretycznie przydać, więc i tak ją wezwano. Teraz, gdy dotarła wreszcie do swego domu poprzez kominek i zapaliła światło, poszła do kuchni by zrobić sobie ciepłej herbaty i może coś do jedzenia. Właśnie postawiła na stole w salonie dzbanek z herbatą i talerz z kilkoma kanapkami (i paczkę ciasteczek), gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Było to dość szokujące zwarzywszy na fakt, że dochodziła trzecia nad ranem. Deer ujęła mocno swą różdżkę i wyjrzała przez wizjer. Ku jej ogromnemu zaskoczeniu pod drzwiami, oparty o ścianę, stał sobie spokojnie Snape.

Otworzyła.

Witaj, Severusie – ze wściekłymi nietoperzami należy postępować ostrożnie.

Witaj, Andy. Czy ja naprawdę zachowywałem się dzisiaj, jakbym był zazdrosny? – spytał.

Eee... – Deer najwyraźniej była lekko zbita z tropu. – Tak, trochę. A co?

Ta gadka Lupina, no i trzy osoby mi to powiedziały, a potem jeszcze barman i... nie wiem.

Piłeś? – padło retoryczne pytanie.

Tylko jedno piwo. Wyrzucili mnie z baru, bo nie chciałem więcej. Potem szedłem ulicą i zobaczyłem, że się u ciebie pali światło, to zapukałem.

Żeby się zapytać?

Też. I żeby przegonić potencjalnego Vectora, ale chyba go nie ma – stwierdził z lekkim żalem.

Nie ma – odparła ze śmiechem. – Zerwał ze mną dzisiaj na nocnym zebraniu Zakonu.

Spojrzał uważnie na nią i na jej uśmiech.

Nie wydajesz się być smutna.

Bo to lamus był – podsumowała ex-faceta.

Co racja, to racja – poparł Severus.

Ale chyba poproszę go żeby do mnie wrócił.

Po co?

No bo już nie będziesz zazdrosny – wytłumaczyła z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem.

Będę. Chorobliwie. Tylko bądź już sama.

Nie chcę być sama – powiedziała trochę bardziej smutno.

Spojrzał na nią. Spojrzał przed siebie.

To bądź ze mną – odparł w końcu. – To już mniejsze zło.

Długo chodziłeś po mrozie, bo chyba kilka komórek mózgowych ci zamarzło.

A która godzina? – spytał, patrząc na nią z niejaką ciekawością.

Dochodzi trzecia.

To długo, a jak już dojdzie, to nawet bardzo długo.

O której wyszedłeś z domu? – spytała rzeczowo.

Nie byłem w domu – odparł spokojnie.

Popatrzyła na niego chwilę w osłupieniu, po czym wciągnęła go siłą do mieszkania i zamknęła drzwi.

Czyś ty całkiem zwariował! Od skończenia obiadu na Grimmauld Place nie wróciłeś do domu?

Nie – odparł szczerze i zdjął płaszcz.

Siadaj przed kominkiem i bierz kanapkę.

Ku jej ogromnemu zaskoczeniu usłuchał i wykonał grzecznie polecenie. Zasiadł tuż przed kominkiem by móc się ogrzać, wyczarował sobie szklankę i nalał herbaty. Po chwili spełnił drugą część rozkazu i sięgnął po kanapkę. Andy profilaktycznie wyczarowała więcej.

A teraz tłumacz, co ci biega po tej twojej chorej głowie – zażądała, siadając na kanapie i nalewając sobie herbaty.

No więc, chyba jednak byłem zazdrosny. A Lupin walnął mi gadkę pouczającą i ku mojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu chyba miał trochę racji.

W czym? – spytała z ciekawością.

W tym, że ty za mną tak długo łazisz, a ja się już tak przyzwyczaiłem do odpychania ciebie, że się nad tym już nie zastanawiam, a ty mnie kochasz i ja cię też, tylko ja jestem głupi i tego nie widzę, a widzą wszyscy, którzy zauważyli, jak reaguję na ciebie i tego głupiego frajera Vectora – powiedział na jednym tchu, jakby się bał, że jak przerwie to już nie dokończy. – Albo coś w ten deseń.

Aha – skomentowała Deer. – I miał rację?

W którym fragmencie?

Ty mnie kochasz, ale jesteś głupi.

Nie przesadzajmy, może raczej mało spostrzegawczy? – zaproponował.

Ale mnie kochasz? – upewniła się.

Sever spojrzał na trzydziestodziewięcioletnią czarownicę siedzącą tuż obok niego i doszedł do ciekawego wniosku. Otóż może i czarodzieje przechodzą kryzys wieku średniego w wieku lat osiemdziesięciu, ale jemu brakuje już tylko czterdziestu i nie ma zamiaru spędzić ich tak, jak tych już minionych. I gdy tak sobie rozsądnie i inteligentnie myślał doszedł do wniosku, że ma czas do końca roku, żeby się zaręczyć, bo w przeciwnym wypadku przepadnie mu rodzinna fortuna. Deer miała o rok krócej, więc też w tego sylwestra minie jej sporo kasy. Właściwie przydałaby mu się żona. Taka, do której już się przyzwyczaił, która z nim wytrzyma i która zrozumie, że muszą się szybko zaręczyć. I tak dochodząc do wniosków pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie.

A na drugi dzień przyszli szczęśliwsi niż normalnie do siedziby Zakonu. Przyszli razem, przytuleni, a Remus był wyjątkowo z siebie dumny. Zwłaszcza, gdy został poproszony o bycie drużbą na ślubie, gdzieś w marcu. Andy wybrała sobie za druhnę Samanthę, bo jak stwierdziła „Mam wrednego męża, to i druhna by się takaż przydała".

Dwudziestego siódmego grudnia do pani Margaret Deer, obecnie wdowy, która z Polski śledziła z lekkim niepokojem dokonania swej rodzonej siostry, Juliet, w każdym razie dotarł do niej list od córki.

26 XII 2000

Londyn

Droga Mamo!

Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w porządku, a tata wciąż nie żyje i nie próbowałaś na nim nekromancji. Wierzę też, że śledzisz pilnie działania swej siostry, a mej ciotki. Nieźle jej szło, no nie? Szkoda, że to już koniec. Wybacz, że długo nie pisałam, ale zbyt wiele się działo.

Otóż poznałam pewnego Deryka Vectora i dlatego nie tracę w Sylwestra swojej części fortuny! Pomyślisz sobie teraz, że wreszcie dałam spokój ze Snapem? Otóż – nie! Ale Deryk i moje z nim spotkania pozwoliły Snape'owi przejrzeć na oczy. Deryk mnie rzucił, ale to lamus był, to się nie przejmuj! I wtedy pogadałam ze Snapem, bo jakiś taki dziwniejszy niż normalnie był. I mi się oświadczył!

Zaręczyliśmy się! Ślub w marcu. Mogłabyś przyjechać na początku tegoż miesiąca? Zakon sądzi, że do końca lutego już wszystkich wybiją, bo tylko już niedobitki zostały, a ciotka Julie (choć nie jest to informacja oficjalna) uciekła do U.S.A.

Mam nadzieję, że odpowiesz i przyjedziesz.

Twoja Kochana Córka

Andrea Isabella Deer

PS. Jakbyś jednak chciała zastosować nekromancję, to Sevvie ma na ten temat kilka dobrych książek.

PPS. To prawda, że Maglody mieszka ze swą siostrą i Antoinem? Jeśli tak, to bardzo dobrze, bo wysłałam list braciszkowi, a zależy mi żeby się zołza dowiedziała.

Podobny list tegoż samego dnia dostał Antoine Deer, który bezpiecznie ukrywał się wraz ze swą żoną i dziećmi we Włoszech. Była tam też jego szwagierka, niejaka Maglody.

Słyszałyście? Toż to wiadomość stulecia!

Co? – zainteresowała się Maglody.

Andrea zaręczyła się ze Snapem, pobierają się w marcu.

CO! NIE! – zawyła Maglody.


	12. Chapter 12

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ta część to rok 2001, pod koniec którego następują cuuudne Święta i który rozpoczyna się cuuudownym ślubem :) UWAGA! Występują przekleństwa. Pod koniec, przy życzeniach :D

2001

Tak, jak przewidywano do lutego została rozbita do ostatka banda Śmierciożerców (m.in. został złapany Peter Pettigrew). Tylko, że udało się złapać Lady Voldemort – jak nazywali ją współpracownicy. A ósmego lutego Sammie urodziła Mariusa Lupina. Tak, czy owak ślub Andrea – Severus mógł odbyć się bez większych problemów. Zwłaszcza, że Andrea kazała drużbie pilnować pana młodego, żeby przypadkiem mu się nie odwidziało.

I tak Michael obsługiwał kolejną parę.

Pannę młodą w pięknej białej sukni u góry wąskiej, a u dołu rozszerzanej z drobnymi ozdobami i pana młodego, który tym razem zainwestował w szatę bez guziczków 1.

Przyjęcie było bardzo wystawne i bardzo drogie, a więc takież były potrawy. I pewnie większość gości umarłaby z głodu, ale Andrea, która żarcie czystokrwiste i arystokratyczne uważała za paskudztwo, zamówiła tyle pizzy, że starczyło dla wszystkich. Tylko jej mama i kilku innych czystokrwistych gości patrzyli się na nią krzywo, gdy nauczała męża, jak się je pizzę bez zachowania zasad higieny i kultury wyższej. Znaczy się ręcoma.

Snape okazał się pojętnym uczniem i zanim wraz z żoną nawiali w podróż poślubną (do Hogwartu by nauczać) zajadał raźno hawajską i popijał chery-coce.

Wszystko przebiegało miło i ciekawie, ale może było to spowodowane tym, że Andrea wcześniej przeczytała kilkanaście książek o przesądach związanych ze ślubem i przestrzegała wszystkich szczegółowo. Co jej mąż komentował jedynie głośnymi wzdechnięciami.

Wrzesień miesiąc, jak wiadomo piękny był również wyjątkowo miły w tym roku. Andrea i Severus powrócili z wakacji, które spędzili w Australii (bo odkryto tam nowy gatunek zioła i wartało się temu bliżej przyjrzeć).

Valerie zaś urodziła kolejnego Weasley'a. Niejaką Victorię Ofelię Weasley.

A Samantha zaczęła tworzyć podręcznik szkolny OPCM dla klasy pierwszej Hogwartu i niekoniecznie tylko. Minister osobiście obiecał go zatwierdzić.

W październiku Sowa wyjechała na zawsze i nikt nie wie gdzie, ale zaraz potem wyjechał Loaf i też nie wiadomo gdzie, więc możliwe jest, że zostały naruszone śluby czystości.

Remmy – mruknęła czule Sammie, przytulając się do swojego męża we wspólnym łożu.

Niech zgadnę, Val znów w ciąży?

Mhm – mruknęła jego żona, całując go w owłosioną klatę.

Wiesz, że ich nie przegonimy?

Ostatni raz zachodzę w ciążę, obiecuję! Potem będę chlać eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Tak, żebyś nie myślał, że się wykręcisz od małżeńskich obowiązków!

Ani mi to przez myśl nie przeszło – zachichotał Remus i spełnił prośbę żony.

A za oknem listopadowy śnieżek padał…

A za ścianą dwójka dzieci spała…

Trzecie właśnie siedziało w Hogwarcie…

Nadszedł grudzień i Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Tym razem spędzane były wspólnie przy długaśnym stole w dworku państwa Snape.

Stół był prostokątem i na jego krótszych bokach nikt nie siedział. Zaś przy dłuższych i owszem. Po środku jednego z nich siedziała Andrea, a na lewo od niej jej matka (Margaret Deer), jej brat (Antoine), jej bratowa (Frygilda), jej bratanek (Jean, lat 20), Darrius Zarremba, Kinga Zarremba, Xena Zarremba (lat 6), Tamara Zarremba (lat 19) i Denzel Darrius Zarremba (lat 19). Zaś na prawo od pani Snape (jak to ładnie brzmi) siedzieli: Samantha Lupin, Johny Lupin (lat 2), Remus Lupin, Casandra Karkarov (lat 16), Harry Potter (lat 21), Hermiona Granger (lat 21) i Ronald Donald Weasley (lat 21). Zaś naprzeciwko Andy siedział jej mąż. A po jego prawej stronie zajmowali miejsca: Bill Weasley, Isabelle Shirley Weasley (lat 3), Valerie Weasley, Quentin Ralph (lat 3), Bazil Alden Black (lat 19), Syriusz Black, Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley, który pozostawał w trwałym związku ze swym sąsiadem niejakim Adamem Wierzbiańskim, czym wprowadził w szok prawie całą rodzinę. Zaś na lewo od Severusa siedzieli: Lazarus Malfoy, Anne Malfoy, Richard Whiliam Malfoy (lat 21), Adolf Joseph Malfoy (lat 10), Dracon Malfoy (lat 21), Virginia Weasley (lat 20), Fred Weasley (lat 23), Padma Patil (lat 21), która pozostawała w związku w miarę stałym z tym poprzednim, George Weasley (lat 23) i Parvati Patil, która pozostawała w związku w miarę stałym z tym ostatnim. Byli też goście z racji swego wieku nie posadzeni do stołu i tymi opiekowały się w pokojach na górze, skrzaty domowe.

Kolacja acz miła nie pozbawiona była oczywiście drobnych złośliwości, ale konwersacje i tak były prowadzone.…

Draco? – spytała miło Ginny. – A co tam u ciebie w pracy? No wiesz, jak już jesteś pełnoprawnym doktorem?

Całkiem nieźle – odparł ten zdawkowo.

Bo wiesz ja dostałam takiego kretyna do przyuczenia!

Bywa – mruknął Draco.

Draco? – zapytał, udając głos swej siostry, George. – A jak ci się pracuje odkąd moja siostra nie chodzi za tobą krok w krok i nie ślini się na dźwięk twojego głosu i jedne spojrzenie niebieskich ślepi?

Całkiem nieźle – odparł ten zdawkowo.

Charlie – szepnęła Molly swojemu najstarszemu synowi na ucho. – Ja rozumiem tolerancja i te rzeczy, ale musiałeś z nim przychodzić na Wigilię?

Mamo, tak się składa, że go kocham, a to święto jest chyba od spotykania się z najbliższymi.

No tak, ale… to facet! I w dodatku Polak!

Mamo! Ostrzegam cię! To mój chłopak i nie życzę sobie takiego traktowania go!

No dobrze, dobrze! Tylko się nie całujcie przy ludziach, dobrze? – spytała wystraszona Molly, a jej syn spojrzał na nią z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oczach.

A potem pociągnął Adama za krawat i pocałował namiętnie.

Co wy o tym sądzicie? – mruknęła Sammie, patrząc na chichoczącą męską parę i czerwoną ze wstydu Molly.

Ja jestem za – powiedziała zdecydowanie Andrea. – Tolerancja musi być!

A mi nie podoba się jego imię, źle mi się kojarzy – powiedział Remus, nachylając się nad swą żoną, korzystając z okazji chwilowej nieobecności syna, który znów ganiał jakiś Weasley'ów.

A nazwisko? Lubisz wierzby? – mruknęła Andrea z uśmiechem.

Banda wariatów – mruknął Lazarus, patrząc na Remusa, który bronił wierzbowego honoru w walce na widelce przeciw Andrei.

Wypraszam sobie, tam jest moja żona – oświadczył Snape z czymś na kształt uśmiechu, patrząc na pojedynek.

Taa… - mruknął Lazarus, patrząc na Snape'a, jakby i jego miał ochotę zaliczyć do ww. bandy.

Masz coś przeciwko mojej żonie? – mruknął groźnie Snape, wskazując swoim widelcem Malfoy'a.

Ron, a ty, co o tym sądzisz? – spytał Harry, wskazując brodą scenę walki międzypokoleniowej o tolerancję.

Mhm – mruknął Ron, nawet nie odwracając wzroku, który od jakiś pięćdziesięciu minut miał utkwiony we wzroku Hermiony.

Inteligentna konwersacja – mruknęła z drugiej strony Harry'ego, Casandra.

Ale wiesz, że to ma swoje zalety? – odmruknął Harry z uśmiechem, a Cas uniosła brwi gestem wyuczonym podczas lekcji OPCM.

Ron, prawda, że jesteś głupi, jak but trolla? – spytał Harry przyjaciela.

Mhm- odpowiedział tenże z takim samym, jak poprzednio zainteresowaniem. Casandra zachichotała.

Jak zareagowała Maglody na wieść o ślubie jej ukochanego z Andy? – spytała Margaret swojego syna.

Źle – mruknął ten z okrutną satysfakcją. – Przez trzy tygodnie nie wychodziła z sypialni tylko płakała.

A potem?

Potem poderwała ogrodnika – odpowiedziała Frygilda.

Valerie, nie żałujesz, że ode mnie odeszłaś? – spytał Syriusz, nachylając się do swej ex-dziewczny.

Syriuszu, pytasz o to za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykamy. Daj mi spokój. Masz Molly - Syriusz spojrzał na nią, jak na wariatkę, a potem, jakby po radę na swojego syna.

Molly! – jęknął Syriusz i spojrzał na wciąż zarumienioną kobietę, z którą mieszkał prawie ciągle sam na sam od czterech lat. I wtedy się zamyślił, czym sprawił, że ci co to zobaczyli mało się nie udławili.

Jednak wieczerza świąteczna ma to do siebie, że jaka by nie była, zawsze jest mniej ceniona niż prezenty. W tym domu zwyczaj był taki, że każda kolejna osoba wstawała, mówiła swoje życzenia i zaklęciem przywoływała swoje prezenty, i tak aż do końca osób. Zaczął zgodnie z rytuałem, najstarszy gość (potem według wskazówek zegara), czyli McGonagall.

Życzę wam, żebyście w przyszłym roku spotkali się w tak samo miły gronie, ale jeszcze szerszym i żeby wasze dzieci dorastały w zdrowiu i spokoju- rzekła pani dyrektor. – Accio moje prezenty!

A gdy prezenty do niej dotarły (m.in. Whiskas, nowa szata, eliksir uspokajający, laurki, czekoladowe żaby), życzenia rozpoczęła składać następna osoba, czyli Hermiona Granger.

Życzę wam wszystkim, żebyście byli tak szczęśliwi, jak ja jestem. Accio moje prezenty!

Prezenty do niej doleciały (m.in. książki, książki, książki, książki i książki i pierścionek zaręczynowy) i zaczął Ron.

Życzę wszystkim, żeby mieli, jak najlepsze święta i żeby Hermiona się zgodziła i żebyście się wtedy dobrze bawili. Accio moje prezenty!

Paczki wraz z zawartością doleciały (m.in. miotła, szata, książki, słodycze) i przemowę zaczął Harry.

Życzę wszystkim, żeby kiedy już stanie się tak, że pomyślą, że nie ma do kogo się odezwać, żeby zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto będzie chciał wysłuchać. I żeby życie zaskakiwało was tak, jak mnie – wszyscy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. – No, co? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zasiądę do wigilijnego stołu z profesorem Snapem!

Gdy ludzie się wyśmiali, prezenty doleciały (m.in. nowa szata do quidditcha, książki, podręcznik oklumencji) wstała Casandra.

Chciałabym życzyć, żeby każdy z was był szczęśliwy i nie obchodzi mnie z jakiego powodu. Accio moje prezenty!

Po chwili, gdy Cas podziwiała m.in. książki, książki i książki, powstał Remus.

Życzę wam, żebyście byli choć w połowie tak szczęśliwi, jak ja, bo jak będziecie tak samo, to możecie zacząć wyć z radości, ja mam chociaż od czasu do czasu ku temu okazję. Accio moje i Johny'ego prezenty, bo on chyba życzeń składał nie będzie – tu spojrzał na swojego pierworodnego, który chyba usiłował złamać kark Quentinowi.

Przestał jednak, jak zobaczył prezenty.

Chciałabym życzyć wszystkim zebranym – zaczęła Sammie – żeby im się spełniło to o czym teraz marzą, a jak będą żałować, to reklamacji nie przyjmuję. Accio prezenty moje i Mariusa.

Gdy już zaczęła rozpakowywać swoje prezenty (m.in. książki, książki, książki, ekskluzywny zestaw piór i książki) powstała Andrea.

A ja wam życzę powodzenia, a w czym to sobie dopowiedzcie sami, bo ja nie wiem. A Severusowi życzę, żeby nasz syn, który urodzi się w maju, był znacznie lepszym uczniem niż wszystkie dzieci tu zebrane. Accio moje prezenty!

W grobowej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie szelestami opakowań prezentów Andy (m.in. poradnikowi, jak hodować gada i kamasutrą dla magicznych) i chichotami, co odważniejszych na widok kompletnie opadniętej szczęki Snape'a powstała Margaret Deer.

Życzę wszystkim, żeby potrafili robić takie sceny, jak moja córka. Accio moje prezenty!

Ja wam życzę – zaczął z uśmiechem Antoine – czegoś, co wam się szybko przyda. Żebyście szybko potrafili wychodzić ze stanu szoku. Zwłaszcza swojemu szwagrowi, który mam nadzieję wie skąd się biorą dzieci i nie zastanawia się „jak to się do cholery stało!". Accio moje prezenty!

Wśród zbiorowego śmiechu powstała Frygilda.

Życzę wszystkiego najlepszego. Accio moje prezenty!

Potem Jean.

Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności. Accio moje prezenty!

Darrius.

Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności, no i zadowolenia z gości! Accio moje prezenty!

Kinga powstała wśród szelestu, jaki tworzył jej mąż usiłując, jak najszybciej dorwać się do swych zdobyczy.

Życzę wszystkim spełnienia marzeń, zdrowia, pomyślności i dużo miłości. Accio moje prezenty.

Xena, Tamara i Denzel wstali równocześnie.

Zdrowia, szczęścia, miłości, radości, namiętności, spokojności, żywotności, żartobliwości. Accio moje prezenty! – powiedzieli chórkiem.

Po nich wstał Adam, lekko zdenerwowany spojrzeniami, jakie wszyscy mu rzucali, więc powiedział po polsku z ogromnym uśmiechem, sądził, że zrozumie go tylko Charlie, który trochę liznął tego języka.

Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie głupimi chamami i dacie żyć w spokoju mi i mojemu chłopakowi. Kocham was stare skurwiele i mam nadzieję, że i wy mnie pokochacie. Byle nie za mocno! Accio moje prezenty!

Pokochamy, pokochamy skurwielu juniorze! – zapewniła rodzina Deerów w jego ojczystym języku.

Wśród zdezorientowanych spojrzeń powstał Charlie.

Życzę wam mądrości Dumbledore'a, płodności Billa i Val, poczucia humoru Freda i George'a i gustu skrajnie odmiennego od Andrei. Accio moje prezenty!

Gdy Charlie wyjątkowo szybko usiadł (na wypadek gdyby stary nietoperz chciał rzucić w niego jakąś klątwą) powstała jego matka.

Życzę wam, żebyście znaleźli spokój nawet jeżeli dużo z niego stracicie. Accio moje prezenty!

Potem powstał Syriusz.

Życzę wam, żeby do was olśnienie wcześniej docierało niż do mnie, czy tym bardziej Snape'a. Accio moje prezenty!

Gdy Syriusz zachwycał się nową obrożą, życzenia zaczął składać jego syn.

Życzę wam żebyście na następnej imprezie mieli lepsze sąsiedztwo niż ja. Z jednej strony młodszy brat, a z drugiej ojciec z olśnieniami! Accio moje prezenty!

Potem wstała Valerie.

Życzę wam udanego współżycia. Accio prezenty moje, Quentina i Isabelle!

Po Val powstał Bill, który profilaktycznie nie patrzył, co dostała jego żona.

Życzę wam wszystkim, żeby wasze życie było, jak najbardziej szczęśliwe i jak najmniej dramatyczne. Accio prezenty moje i Zeno i Victorii.

A potem wstał Snape.

Życzę wam, żebyście nigdy nie byli w takim szoku w jakim ja jakiś czas temu, a Andrei życzę, żeby nigdy więcej nie robiła takich numerów, bo ją otruję. Accio moje prezenty!

Niektórzy zachichotali, a inni się bali.

Życzę wszystkim, żeby mieli lepszy gust niż Snape – powiedział Lazarus, a Severus niepostrzeżenie ukłuł go widelcem w rzyć. – Accio moje prezenty!

A ja życzę wszystkim ludziom na świecie – zaczęła Anne – żeby było więcej osób na świecie, która potrafią się po tylu latach spotkać i tak dobrze sobie życie ułożyć, jak większość Kitesek i Huncwotów. Accio moje prezenty!

Potem wstał Richard Whiliam i odgarnął nonszalancko swoje biało-blond włosy.

Życzę wam, żebyście się cieszyli tym, co macie i tym, co mieć możecie, a nie marzyli o tym, czego i tak nigdy nie dostaniecie.

Powiedziałbyś to rok temu, a bym cię zatłukła – mruknęła Andy.

Accio moje prezenty!

A ja wam życzę – zaczął Adolf – żebyście, jak najwięcej marzyli i nie wierzyli w to co mówi mój głupi brat. Accio moje prezenty! – krzyknął na chwilę przed tym, jak jego brat kopnął go z całej siły w piszczel.

Powstał Draco.

Życzę wszystkim, żeby byli zadowoleni z siebie i tych, którzy są wokoło reszta jest nieważna. Accio moje prezenty!

Potem życzenia składała Ginny.

Życzę wszystkim, żeby nie pragnęli niczego, czego nie mają, bo wtedy będą naprawdę szczęśliwi. A sobie życzę, żeby ta książka, którą, jak wiem, dostanę w prezencie, naprawdę zadziałała w siedem dni. Accio moje prezenty!

Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, a Severus spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swoją żonę. Jedynie Draco miał bardzo dziwną minę. Coś jakby na kształt strachu.

Życzę wszystkim, żeby umieli się śmiać zawsze i wszędzie, nie żałować tego co było i nie bać się tego, co będzie. Accio moje prezenty! – życzył George.

A ja wam życzę, żebyście znaleźli swoje szczęście i nie szukali go daleko, bo może być bardzo blisko. Accio moje prezenty! – życzyła jego dziewczyna.

A potem był reapley, bo wstali ich bliźniacy i powiedzieli dokładnie to samo, co niewymownie wszystkich rozbawiło.

I tak właśnie było miło.

1 „Z tegoż samego powodu, co kiedyś w tą z guziczkami. Jakby nie było teraz mi zależało, żeby się Andy odpinaniem nie znudziła" – dop. Severusa.


	13. Chapter 13

Oczywiście muszę tradycyjnie zaznaczyć, że większość postaci oraz świat, w którym się znajdują należy do J.K. Rowling (a niech się cieszy kobieta), a Kiteski i inne realne postacie należą tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. Pozostały chłam jest mój. Nie zarobiłam na tym nic poza chorą satysfakcją, komenatrzami, kilkoma obrażonymi na mnie osobami i paroma dodatkowymi nazwiskami na mojej liście nad łóżkiem...

Ostatnia część tych kronik, która opisuje najnudniejszy rok (nawet według bohaterów), ale za to z małą i szokującą niespodzianką :P

2002

Nie, tylko nie to! Nie dzisiaj! Nie! – jęczała Andrea, czym sprawiła, że jej mąż przyszedł do salonu ze swego gabinetu.

Coś się stało? – spytał raczej dziwnie patrząc na swą żonę, która ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywała, ale za to była w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży i można jej było wiele wybaczyć.

Nawet to, że nie chodziła do pracy. Oboje dostali zwolnienie z pracy. Ona od maja do końca roku szkolnego, a on na dwa tygodnie w maju.

Obawiam się, że odeszły mi wody, a to głupie dziecko nie może się urodzić dziś! – zawyła Andy.

Eee… A niby czemu? – spytał zdenerwowany Snape, podbiegając do małżonki.

Bo dziś są urodziny Samanthy! Urodzi się w tym samym dniu!

Cukier – mruknął Snape, a potem wraz żoną aportował się w szpitalu.

Dziecko wydawało się złośliwe już od dnia swych narodzin. No, ale jakby na to nie patrzeć toż to Severus Gregory Snape junior.

Nie lubię, jak nazywa się dzieci tak, jak rodziców – skomentowała Valerie kilka tygodni później, gdy się spotkali.

A ja nie lubię rudych dzieci – odparła Andy, patrząc znacząco na brzuch Val, który znów robił się duży, jak na ósmy miesiąc przystało.

Sammie, która podczas ostatniej ciąży była wyjątkowo drażliwa, nie skomentowała. Kopiąca córeczka absorbowała ją całkowicie.

Ciekawe, czy one już się rodzą w glanach…- mruknęła Andrea, gdy Sammie syknęła z bólu.

Dnia dwudziestego piątego lipca poziom rudości znów podskoczył. Tym razem o ilość znaczącą. Na świat bowiem przyszli Pauline, Natalie i Owen Weasley. I teraz już po Valerie było to trochę widać, ale wciąż nie w sposób satysfakcjonujący.

Remus, Merlinie, przysięgam, to nasz ostatnie dziecko! – wrzeszczała Samantha, a Lyra Lupin nie spiesząc się przychodziła na świat.

Był sierpień i wiele osób zebrało się w kuchni na Grimmauld Place 12.

Wiecie co, to nudny rok. Nic się nie dzieje. Tylko się dzieci rodzą! – oświadczył Lupin, tuląc Lyrę. – Nawet Andrea kończy na nim swoje kroniki! Sensacją ostatnich tygodni jest to, że Juliet Treespew-Riddle została nie skazana, gdyż wszystko zwalono na karb zbrodni w afekcie!

No to my mamy niespodziankę – oznajmił Syriusz, który zebranie zwołał i wezwał na nie wszystkich swoich znajomych, a w szczególności wszystkich Weasley'ów.

No właśnie – przytaknęła Molly i stanęła obok niego.

Jaką? – mruknął Fred, świeżo upieczony mąż 1.

Pobieramy się.

Większości osób przy stole kopary opadły.

Mamo, a czy on nie jest dla ciebie, no ten… za młody? –zaryzykował Bill.

Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna mi to mówić.

Ja jestem za, panie ojczym – powiedzieli chórkiem bliźniacy.

A będą z tego jakieś dzieci? – mruknął Freddie.

Za jakieś siedem miesięcy – oznajmił Syriusz.

I wszystko jasne – powiedział ze śmiechem Remus.

Organy zagrały i Ginny w białej sukni ruszyła do czekającego nań przed ołtarzem Dracona. Książka zadziałała w siedem miesięcy. Wtedy zaręczyny, potem jeszcze pięć miesięcy i ślub!

Życie płynęło powoli. Kinga z rodziną wróciła do stanów, Loaf przysłał kartkę z Zimbabwe i w ogóle fajnie było, ale Kronik to już koniec, bo życie ciągle się toczy, a historie o życiu zawsze trzeba gdzieś przerwać. I tym końcem nie jest śmierć, bo zawsze jest coś po śmierci, co można opisać. Nawet ilość i rodzaj kwiatów na grobie.…

The End 2

1 Ślub był potrójny – Fred – Padma, George – Parvati i Ron – Hermiona.

2 a przynajmniej tak Wam się wydaje... Buahahahaha... wyczekujcie tytułu „Kiteski – nowe pokolenie" :D Boicie się?


	14. Chapter 14

**Podziękowania**

Kiteski są dość długim opowiadaniem i żadne z poszczególnych części nie jest dedykowana nikomu specjalnemu (no może czasami, ale nie jest to jawnie napisane), dlatego też na koniec tego całego bagna chciałabym podziękować wielu ludziom i nie tylko, za to co dali Kiteskom albo mnie.

Dziękuję:

Wszystkim Kiteskom za to, że istnieją i szkoda, że się rozpadają

Całemu Gimnazjum nr 23 na ul. Tarnowieckiej 4, w Warszawie i wszystkim ludziom, którzy (gdy ja tam byłam) uczyli się tam, bądź nauczali. A w szczególności tym, którzy - świadomie bądź nie - wystąpili w opowiadaniu.

Całej Chlebbandzie za to, że są i nic tego zmienić nie może, choć czasem może by i chciało.

J.K. Rowling za cudowny świat, który tak brutalnie wykorzystałam.

Terry'emu Pratchettowi za Świat Dysku.

Joannie Chmielewskiej za jej książki.

Adamowi Mickiewiczowi za „Pana Tadeusza" i wiele innych utworów.

Kazimierzowi Przerwie-Tetmajerowi za jego przepiękne, dekadenckie wiersze.

Andrzejowi Sapkowskiemu za Wiedźmina.

Andrzejowi Pilipiukowi za Wędrowycza.

Andrzejowi Ziemiańskiemu za Achaję.

Witoldowi Jabłońskiemu za Ucznia Czarnoksiężnika i inne spojrzenie na chrześcijaństwo.

J.R.R. Tolkienowi za Władcę Pierścieni.

Andromedzie Mirtle i Dziewicy Slytherinu za tolerowanie podobnych lub takich samych imion bohaterek, wciąż jednak się upieram, że dopiero, jak imiona wymyśliłam i zaczęłam pisać, to się gdzieś tak w połowie skapnęłam, że się dublują. Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Toroj za rozśmieszanie mnie zawsze, kiedy potrzeba (za pomocą swoich opowiadań, których jestem fanką).

G.B. za drugie imię dla Severusa.

Moim gimnazjalnym nauczycielom:

Mojej polonistce (pani A.S.) za to, że ciągle staram się lepiej pisać by kiedyś pokazać jej, że zasługiwałam na lepszą ocenę niż cztery, czy trzy.

Panu D.Z. (mojemu matematykowi) za to, że nigdy nie wiedziałam, co mnie czeka na jego lekcji i za to, że w opowiadaniu wyswatałam go z Kingą, choć chciałabym zaznaczyć, że w rzeczywistości nie mieli ze sobą nic wspólnego ;) .

Panu T.Z. za to, że nigdy nie wiedziałam, czego można się spodziewać, gdy zacznie mówić. I za jego uśmiech, do którego wzdychała Sowa. No i za nauczyciela Starożytnych Run.

Pani R.K. za to, że jej wykłady w niczym nie przypominały wykładów profesora Binnsa.

Pani od WOSu za to, że wciąż żyję mimo lekcji z nią.

Pani od WFu za to, że mogłam się obijać i myśleć o Severusie.

Pani od Fizyki za możliwość mazania się z Rudą flamastrami.

Pani od francuskiego za to, że powiedziała, że podoba jej się moje poczucie humoru.

Pani R.Z. za uświadomienie mi szczegółów Życia w Rodzinie.

Siostrze Honoracie (imię może jakoś wymknie się narzucanemu mi obowiązkowi przemilczenia pełnych danych) za ciekawą dyskusję o zjawiskach paranormalnych.

Mojej polonistce z podstawówki za to, że piszę.

Mojej mamie za to, że choć jest chwilami upiornie wkurzająca, to bywają chwile kiedy jest najcudowniejszą matką na świecie.

Alanowi Rickmanowi za jego głos.

Bocianowi za przyniesienie państwu Rickman kolejnego dziecka – Alana Sidney'a Patricka Rickmana.

Chrisowi Carterowi za pokazanie mi świata paranormalnego.

Alfonsowi Cuaronowi za nowe spojrzenie na postać Remusa Lupina.

Michałowi Wiśniewskiemu za to, że wciąż podobają mi się jego piosenki czym wciąż mogę szokować ludzi, którzy tak go nieznoszą.

Aerosmith za Pink i wiele, wiele innych.

Marysi za Blind Guardian, a co za tym idzie za natchnienie do pisania.

Czesławowi Niemenowi za utwory dające natchnienie.

Marzence i Pawełkowi za rzadkie odwiedziny (niestety mimo wszystko zbyt częste).

Śffistakom za tęsknotę do nich.

Mateuszowi G. i Maćkowi K. za wszystkie lekcje języków obcych, polskiego i historii z ich udziałem.

Sammie za pomaganie mi w pisaniu.

Sammie za umożliwienie mi obejrzenia HP3 i zmuszenie mnie do tego.

Sammie za znoszenie moich gadek o Snapie.

Sammie za wszystkie kłótnie (te poważne i te mniej poważne) jakie z nią odbyłam.

Sammie za te wszystkie przeprowadzone rozmowy i za tą jedną, która chyba jednak nic mi w głowie nie rozjaśniła i której – mimo obietnic – nie dokończyłyśmy.

Sammie za zmuszanie mnie do starania się o miejsce w Mickiewiczu (do którego i tak nie dostałam : SKŁODOWSKA RZĄDZI!).

Sammie za czwórkę z matematyki.

Sammie za zrozumienie mnie choć w jakiejś tam części.

Sammie za to, że zawsze mówi to, co ja chcę powiedzieć lub już mówię.

Sammie za spokojne ( w miarę) przyjęcie tych 21 punktów.

Sammie za jej wybuchy, które są wkurzające, ale bez nich życie byłoby nudne.

Sammie za to, że jak ją rozśmieszam, to się uśmiecha i fajnie wygląda zapłakana i uśmiechnięta. :)

Valerie za pożyczanie mi książek od brata.

Valerie za dopingowanie mnie do pisania.

Valerie za Fizykę.

Valerie za wierszyk na Matematyce (specjalnie dla czytelników cytat „Andy umie, Andy wie, Andy zrobi wszystko, co pan chce" zapisane w moim zeszycie, gdy starałam się o lepszą ocenę).

Valerie za jej słodką złośliwość.

Valerie za jej ironię.

Valerie za jej zboczoność.

Valerie za minki skrzywdzonego pingwinka.

Valerie za mówienie mi, że jestem głupia w sposób tak piękny, jak nikt inny (a dużo osób mi to mówi).

Valerie za radość jaką mi sprawił jej taniec z bliźniakiem.

Valerie za Tuska i Nałęcza (tłum. Nikt nie wymawia tak tych nazwisk, kiedy kuje się na WOS, jak ona!).

Alexis za nieprzystąpienie do sekty

Alexis za dzielne znoszenie moich docinków (przecież wiesz, że i tak Cię kocham :) )

Alexis za wycinki z gazet.

Alexis za to, że jest chwilami głupsza niż ja.

Alexis za jej kucie, dzięki któremu i ja coś umiem.

Alexis za Super Świnkę.

Alexis za „ojoj"

Alexis za fakanie Systema (Fuck the System!)

Alexis za uszczęśliwianie pana D.Z., kiedy Leszek jest zajęty.

Alexis za jej komiczną minę, kiedy jest wściekła.

Alexis za gogle jak Adam M.

Darii za to, że od niej się wszystko zaczęło.

Darii za to, że jej nie rozumiem.

Darii za spanie na matmie.

Darii za to, że nie idzie do tego liceum, co ja.

Darii za Tomasza Edisona w kaftanie (którego ja musiałam grać!) (i za to, że z radości, jak nam dobrze poszło przyłożyła w trzymaną przeze mnie puszkę coli i oblała pół korytarza...).

Darii za obrażanie się kiedy sama sobie daje w nos piłką.

Darii za „cześć" na polskim. (Gwooptac – obecny, Hafnak – obecny, Hiboux – cześć)

Darii za zrobienie plakatu z damskiej bielizny.

Darii za próby wyzwolenia mojej książki od jej mamy.

Darii za „ładny, ale nie w moim typie" ( typowy komentarz na faceta, który podoba się innej Kitesce).

Darii za rozpoczynanie odpowiedzi nauczycielowi od „No nie wiem…", kiedy sama się zgłasza.

Severusowi Snape'owi za ironię.

Severusowi Snape'owi za to, że jest tak cudownie tajemniczy.

Severusowi Snape'owi za pikne oczy.

Severusowi Snape'owi za to, że jest jedynym facetem, który mi się podoba i który nigdy mi nie powie, że ma mnie dość (chyba, że już mi całkiem odbije).

Severusowi Snape'owi za sarkazm.

Severusowi Snape'owi za udoskonalanie wszystkich tomów HP.

Severusowi Snape'owi za to, że jest.

Severusowi Snape'owi za natchnienie.

Severusowi Snape'owi za ładne widoki, gdy patrzę na mój pokój obwieszony jego zdjęciami.

Severusowi Snape'owi za… za wszystko.

Syriuszowi Blackowi za to, że w moim opowiadaniu jest fajniejszy niż w HP.

Syriuszowi Blackowi za uratowanie Severuska przed Lupinem w HP 3 na filmie.

Jamesowi Potterowi za uratowanie Severka przed Lupinem.

Remusowi Lupinowi za znoszenie Sammie.

Remusowi Lupinowi za odgrywanie anioła stróża wszystkich bohaterów opowiadania.

Remusowi Lupinowi za przekonanie Severusa :).

Remusowi Lupinowi za bogina-Snape'a.

Peterowi Pettigrew za pozbycie się jednego Huncwota.

Oraz wszystkim tym, którzy czują się odpowiedzialni za:

Miesięcznik Fantasy

Deszcz

Testy Gimnazjalne

Ipopotamy

Taniec Polonezem zwany

Herbatę ekspresową

Batoniki Bajeczne

Wynalezienie kafejek internetowych

I – co najważniejsze – coca coli.

I Devidowi za marzenia.


End file.
